Through The Fire and Flame
by yoshi396
Summary: The dark master has returned and he wants revenge and with his new twisted plan it may change spyros life forever cuz he's going to have to get Though the fire and flame himself but all hope is not lost for he is not alone.RatedM for blood and languageR
1. The Visitor

yoshi396; Hello people of the world!!(waving at the camera)

Sheki joe; (stands up) yeah i'v desisted to help my friend with his fic's cuz he can't spell and he cant get things right.

Hamfist; yeah he can make up story's but can't spell them out, but he's bin trying

Sheki joe; yeah but me and Hamfist don't have profiles on fan fiction cuz we got other things to do

yoshi396; yeah like pwn some noobs on xbl!

Sheki joe; (takes a xbox controller and hits yoshi over the head with it) I told you were not the best halo 2 players in the world!

Hamfist; I think you may have gave him a concussion...

Sheki joe; Tits! oh what lets see if your right... hey how many fingers am I holding up!

yoshi396; 6,374...

Hamfist; damn and he still needs to right this chapter...oh well I'll have to do it

Sheki joe; yeah yoshi's land before time fics sucked for some reason so we went to the spyro fics

yoshi396; Weeeeeeeeeeee I see those mario stars... is that a good thing?

Hamfist; oh crap... well I better get started cuz I got school tomorrow and i got to do an essay

Sheki joe; yeah and we better call a doctor cuz he's chancing invisible candy bars now

yoshi396; Get back here damn it!

Hamfist; yeah...well we don't own the spyro characters excepted the ones we made

Sheki joe; yeah we read a lot of good stories on this site that kicked some series ass so we desisted to make one are self's

Hamfist; yeah and at the end of every chapter we'll answer all your questions at the end of every chapter...oh and thanks to Regless and Black for the great story

Sheki joe; yeah the story was awesome and it ceep yoshi out of boredom for a long period of time

Hamfist; we'll be doing things like they did with the beginning and end of their chapters

yoshi396; Chocolate!!!!!!!!

Sheki joe; ok ill get the phone

Hamfist; R&R please and no flames... oh and we have played the Japan version of the new spyro game and we know a lot about it but we wont give out the whole story on the game only little secrets

yoshi396; Hi C-teck!!

Sheki joe; lol enjoy

( ) Doing something

' Thinking

Through the fire and flame

Chapter 1

The Visitor

"Hey wake up dude"

"I don't want to go to school to day"

"you're not now get up"

A dragon with one red eye and one blue eye, dark green scales and a brown under belie sat up and looked around not knowing were he was, he had dog tags around his neck that had strange markings on it that the other dragon did not understand.

"well holy shit when did I get here" he said getting up "and you are"

The dragon that woke him up was about his size but a little smaller he was red with a yellow underbelly and orange eyes "my name is flame what's yours"

"zeek...and now if you'll excuses me flame ill be on me way" he started walking into the forest

"Hey what are you going "?

"Hell I don't know"

flame watched as zeek disappeared into the forest but ran after him after a few seconds

he found him sitting near a small lake gazing at the water and then walked over to him

"you followed me didn't you" zeek said still looking at the lake

"no" flame said as he sat down beside him

"well then how did you end up here then"

"just walking"

"what ever" zeek said laying down still looking at the lake

After a few minutes flame spoke up "ok I did follow you just cuz I thought we could be friends"

"don't you have any other friends to bug" he said looking at flame

"I used too but i'm not so sure now" he said looking at the ground

"and why is that"

"cuz there all ignoring me like i'm not even there"

"hey you sound a lot like me on a bad day" he looked back out at the lake

"well why don't you want to be friends" he looked at zeek with sad eyes

"I never said I didn't, but way would you want to be friends with me you don't even know me, hell I don't even know my self anymore or how I got here"

"well I don't have any close friends right now and making new ones can't hurt"

"ok I guess ill be friends with ya dude"

"ok well then we should get to know each other better"

"ok so who goes first" he said looking back at flame

"I'll go first so you can trust me better when telling your story"

"Fare enough"

"ok...when I first hatched I was in a destroyed town, everything looked burnt and there was blood and bodies everywhere"

"woo woo I don't believe that cuz it just sounds to crazy"

"Well its true, after I was able to walk from there in to the world not knowing what to do, I traveled for 3 years eating anything that looked eatable never seeing anyone that looked like me till one day one of the elders found me sleeping on a rock not to fare from his home, when I woke up I was so happy to finally found some one like me, the next day he sent me to the local school but I could not talk yet and every one just stared at me as if I were a freak but I later found out that's just because I was new to the school, every one of the kids never said any thing to me but then again I never said any thing to them just cuz I couldn't talk but half way into the year I could talk just a little, everyone that asked who I was just got an answer from one of the other kids saying that I was called the 'retorted boy' no one ever asked to be my friend till she came along"

"And who is this she" he said laying on his side

"Her name is Ember she moved from the magic crafters realm to our, she saw that every one picked on me so she became my first friend, she helped me talk right and helped me understand things better, I was beginning to fall in love with her because she was the only one that ever understood me and helped me, I remember she'd ask my name but I never say any thing but once I could talk I told her that I didn't have one so she named me flame cuz she said I looked like fire cuz of my scales, after she gave me that name I started to love her more than ever , she was the only one I'd ever talk to.

"Wow sounded like she kind of liked you too" he said shifting around a little bit

"yeah ever time she'd come around me id always kiss her nose witch would make her laugh, we were just so happy together its like we were the happiest friends in the world"

"really" he gave flame a confused look

"Yeah and we weren't afraid to do anything together"

"Anything" still giving flame a confused look but starting to smile a bit

"Well we were young so we didn't know that kissing and sleeping together was a love thing"

"So did you two ever try anything bad"

"Well ember saw two adults kissing with their tangs and thought we should try it"

"And did you" 'now this is funny'

"Yeah we did, she thought it felt kind of cool and we did it every time we met

So it was like an every day thing"

"So did you two ever try the mating thing"?

"Wha...no we never did that"

"Ah never found out about it" he said sitting up

"Yeah we didn't but we would kiss like that every day for hours just because it felt funny, we took pictures of us doing things we didn't know was wrong or right but in the end it all turn out bad"

"Do tell" he was getting interested

"Well her dad found the spot were we would play and kiss"

"Nooooooooooooo" he said almost laughing 'oh shit that had to suck for them'

"Yeah he must have followed us"

"So what did he find when he got there"

"We... were kissing at that time"

"Oh I bet the dad was not to happy about that"

"Yeah he wasn't, he kicked me off ember and grabbed both of us yelling stuff I didn't understand"

"You got owned dude"

"Say what" he was confused by the word

"Nothing just continue" 'crap he must not know human words'

"O...k..."

"And after the yelling"

"He told us that kissing like that was bad and then he told us of everything were not allowed to do at our age, then after the talk ember was taken home"

"What did you do"?

"I went back to my cave out side of town"

"You lived in a cave" he said giving flame another confused look

"Yep and I still do"

"Why" still with the confused look

"Never had enough gems to buy a house for myself"

"Hmmmm what happened after that night"

"Ember still played with me but once we were older like around 6 or 7 most likely somewhere in between that time is when spyro saved the realm from gnasty gnork and once spyro did that he was famous all over the realm, so ember got the idea of seeing him in person so we met him in a meadow after we followed him"

"And then"

"Well we found him crying"

"Crying? Why would he be crying"?

"Well it seems that he never knew his family I mean once he saved the realm he got his own house and everything and the elders would always say to respect the dragon of prophecy"

"So what happened in the meadow"?

"Well we calmed him down after a while and we became close friends he thought of me and ember as brother and sister but we never got to see him much just cuz the elders had him in training all day, but after he was done we would visit him and play around before going to bed"

"So what happened to make them forget you"?

"Well over the years we found out what love really was ember started to fall in love with him instead of me"

"Wait how did spyro come into the picture anyway"

"What do you mean"?

"I mean was he already living in town or did he come from somewhere else"

"Oh the elders said he came from a secret realm were heroes were born"

"Ok" zeek said laying back down

"He said he came from a realm he saved from some one called the dark master but he said he had to leave because after he killed the dark master the realm started to fall apart and in the process he lost a friend of his named cyinder and now he don't know if she is still alive and he believes now is that he'll find her one day that's why he took the role of hero because he knew he would get to go to other realms and most likely find her"

"Did he tell all of you this"?

"Yeah me and ember were the only ones he trusted at that time and over his adventures he has made all kinds of friends but over the years ember fell more in love with him every time he'd save the realm from someone trying to control it"

"And let me guess everyone started to forget about you just because this guy named spyro got more famous and popular"

"Yeah they did, I could never fight or was brave enough to even try and take on a rinoc or a gnork so over the years I was forgotten, I mean hunter and spyro talks to me every now and then but I never get to do anything to help so I just sit in my cave always going down to the town trying to find something to do to pass the time"

"hmmm so you got lost in the past and no one ever came looking for you well I think that pretty much somes that part up"

"yeah I guess my life is just a sad one"

"did you ever still like ember after she abanded you like that"

"I still love her even to this day" flame said looking out over the lake with tears forming in his eyes

"We were so much like a team but later on they just forgot about me"

Zeek looked at flame for a few seconds and then started to laugh like he just heard the funniest thing in the world "what's so funny" flame said getting a little angry

"Ha...aaa...you just sound like some one I know that's all" he looked at flame and then back at the lake

"Yeah...and whose that" flame looked at him confused

"Ok there's this kid in this village named naruto. Ok well his parents died do to a demon fox that destroyed his town but after that he found out that the demon lives in side of him because this elder dude locked it in him and so everyone that knew of that feared him and so he grew up sad and had no friends till this sensei guy came along and took him in understanding him and then training him so he could survive on his own even though this guys family was killed by the demon fox and he knew that it was in naruto he still took him in"

"And so did this guy abandon him"

"No soon naruto left the village after a lot of years of training and went out to adventure the world but he came back to say hi every once in a while but he soon became a hero just by saving the village from evil but in the end he died a hero"

"Wow its like mine and spyro's life mixed together"

"Yeah your beginning and his middle"

"I just want the end part to come around"

"What!" zeek got up with a shocked face looking at Flame

"Some times I just want to kill spyro for what he's done" Flame had an angry face looking out at the lake

"Wow just cuz he took your life away be accident don't mean you need to kill him"

"No I'm not going to kill him but I wish someone would"

"Look yes he took your girl and your life but making him die ante going to change anything

You just need to find a way to make them notice you again," he said putting a claw to his chin

"Yeah like what"

"Well I know how to fight thanks to my uncle so ill train you to fight then you can follow spyro and kill the enemy before he does or help him out"

"Ahh don't like to fight here" he said waving his claw in zeeks face

"Well then what are you good at"

"Well I never told anyone that I can play guitar and drums or...a..." he got a little embarrassed to this last part

"Or what" giving flame another confused face again

"Well I never told anyone that I can...a..."

"Spit it out man!"

"Well I can sing pretty well"

Zeeks jaw dropped at that last part "what... no I don't believe you can sing" 'Oh my god.'

"I know boys aren't supposed to sing but I can sing nicely"

"Hmmmmmm I got an idea" he put his claw to his chin again

"What?"

"Well I got a few songs that some guys used to sing back in my realm that I think you can sing"

"What was your realm anyways"?

"I come from a human realm"

"WHAT" he yelled

"aaaa... yeah a human realm"

"But you look like a dragon to me"

"Yeah but I was a human till I came here"

"But I thought humans were blood thirsty creatures that sucked blood from peoples necks"

"Man those are vampires there just made up"

"Ok... that's just what our teacher told us"

"Well your teachers an S.M.P.D"

"A what?"

"Something my friend Jon made up that's all"

"And it means"

"Shit-muffin-poop-dick" he said going cross eyed 'HA now that's funny'

"Wha?" getting confused

"Its a human thing well any who how my life's not that special, I was just a kid that grew up in a drug town and I never had brothers or sisters just a mom and my grandparents"

"Well at least you had someone"

"Well it wasn't so happy later on"

"Really" flame sat down

"Yeah once my grand parents died my mom was never the same and neither was I it was just to many ass holes at once and my life got screwed up fast and then I lost every thing, till I some how came hear" 'not to mention the only friends I had'

"What do you mean"?

"Well i'm starting a new life here and the first thing i'm going to do is help you out" he got up and started to walk then stopped "hey we need to get to town"

"O...k... "Flame got up and showed him the way to town

when they got to the town everything was as it should be as dragons and other creatures walked around going from place to place, as zeek and flame walked zeek found that it almost looked like the village from naruto

"Wow this place almost looks like the hidden leaf village," he said as he looked at the buildings

"What" flame looked over to him?

"The hidden leaf village was the place that naruto guy lived in"

Flame took zeek to the professor's lab first

"Ok listen to what the professor says when I ask to help him out"

"Ok" zeek said sitting down

Flame walked over to the professor as he was working on something

"Hey professor needs any help with that"

"No I'm perfectly fine flame so you can go play or what ever you do" he never took his eyes away from his work, flame walked back over to zeek

"See what I mean he says that every time I ask"

"Well at least he didn't forget your name"

"Yeah well still"

"Well let's go find this spyro guy"

"He's most likely at the dojo even though this is his day to relax" flame then led zeek to the dojo witch looked like a Japanese sparing around

"Wow you'd think their convanscating for something"

"Quit confusing me with your human words please" he said getting annoyed

"Ok...but where's this spyro guy" 'I like teasing him'

"Over there on the hill"

They saw a purple dragon about zeeks size sitting on a small hill looking out at the horizon

With another dragon that was pink

"And let me guess the other one beside him is that ember girl right?" he looked over to flame as flame looked at the ground

"Yeah you guessed it"

"I have just come up with an evil scream yesssss" he sat down and rubbed his hands together evilly

"O...k. what is it"

"Well have you ever crashed a party before" he looked over to flame with an evil grin

"No" flame moved his head from side to side

"Well were about to crash there's" he whispered the plan in flames ear then started to run up to the dragons on the hill with flame following behind, they slowly walked up to the two as they heard them talking

"You know spyro you need to lightin up a bit"

"Yeah"

"Oh come on just look at the sun don't it make you happy at all"

"no" spyro said sighing

Just as ember was about to say something zeek's head popped up right between them

Scaring them both" wow isn't this romance, just look at that sun set"

"W-who are you" ember said backing away while zeek gave her a happy/ scary look

"My name is bob and I like chocolates...do you have any chocolates" he was speaking in a scary voice putting a claw up and moving his fingers

"N-no b-but I think moneybags has s-some" she seemed to be scared of zeek now and ran behind spyro

"Woooo frisky are we" 'got to love them movies'

"Ok I think they've had enough zeek" flame said walking in

"Awe come on I was just getting to the good part"

Both spyro and ember were looking at then confused while both flame and zeek laugh

"What is the meaning of this" ember came out saying

"Oh nothing just having some fun that's all" flame said sitting down

"Well go have your fun somewhere else!" she yelled getting pissed

"Gesse Ember it was just a joke." Flame said starting to not like what was going to happen

"Well some times a joke goes to far!"

"Well sorry I..."ember interrupted him 'man she never used to be like this'

"You could have done it to anyone but no you had to interrupted spyro and my date didn't you!"

Zeek looked at spyro rolling his eyes "you call this a date?" he asked

"Well yes!" she yelled

"Ha ok chick you got some series P.M.S so ill just be on my way"

"Some what! That better not of bin an insult or ill have spyro kill you right here and now boy!"

"Boy? I'm older then you and from the looks of it spyro here don't seem to like you very much"

"WHAT! Spyro loves me and I love him come on tell him spyro!"

Spyro looked around " its getting kind of late ember I think I'd better go home" he started to walk away till ember grabbed his tail

"Not till you tell him you love me"

"Ok I love you," he said before walking off

"See now if you excuse me I have to get my beauty sleep" he too then walked off

"Wow I never remembered ember being this mean" flame then looked to the ground

"Wow she's a bitch so its ether she's possessed or she has some series period time on her hands"

As soon as ember was out of sight spyro came out of some bushes" well I don't know what your talking about but I think the second one sounds right"

"Yep just as I thought she's in the bad stage of her life"

"What do you mean now" flame asked

" It's were the 'thing of the down bellow' is getting ready"

"For what" both spyro and flame asked this time

"For the bow chica bow wow!" zeek answered

"The wha...?" both of them asked

"Ok just to make it simple her bodies getting ready for mating is that simple enough for you"

"Wow time has passed" flame said sighing

"No shit kid"

"The wha..."?

"nothing were here to talk to spyro remember" he pointed to spyro 'damn noob'

"about what" spyro asked

"about little flame here being left out"

"Well he can't fight and were just to bossy with all these rinocs and gnorks that we just don't have time to play right now" spyro sat down with the two

"Well I know this might be of short notice but what if I train flame myself"

"You? You look about my age what would you know about fighting?" spyro asked confused

"Well how about I show you?" he said walking over to a tree" now watch as I bust this tree into peaces!"

Spyro walked over and sat beside flame

"Hey isn't that elder Tomas, spyro"

"Hey it is" he got up and yelled," Hey elder Tomas come here a sec would you"

Witch made zeek stop and the elder turned and walked toward the two

"Master spyro what would you need me for to day" the old blue dragon asked

"Well zeek here says he's going to brake this tree into peaces so I thought you might want to watch"

The elder looked at zeek and then sat down" ok are we ready for me to do this thing or what"

"Yes please" the elder, said almost laughing

Zeek turned around and stood on his hind legs and then stared at the tree, then he brought up his right hand and closed his eyes as the wind started up' ok lets hope magic does the same as chakara' he thought as he focused energy to his hand

"This should be good" just as spyro, said that an ball of pure energy developed in zeeks hand

"What is that" flame asked

Zeek looked back at them with an evil grin" do you really want to know"

Flame swoloed " m-maybe"

Zeek turned around and slammed the ball into the tree "Raishingon" just as he yelled that the tree exploded and everyone covered the eyes from the blast, after the explosion flame, spyro and the elder looked at was left of the tree

"Wow there's nothing left of it" flame yelled

Zeek still stood there un-harmed by the blast

The elder stood up " by the gods how did you do that"

Zeek turned around and looked at him with a small trickle of blood coming from his left nostril " that is what you call a pure energy attack...all you need to do is combined your energy with some magic and then form it into a ball then attack but its not that simple"

"Yeah I think we can see that" spyro said still not believing what he had seen

(Ending chapter)

Sheki Joe; Holy tits its 3:00am

Hamfist;(walking in) note to self never give yoshi any candy

Sheki joe; why? (yoshi runs in and up the wall and out the window in the chilling) ok I see now

Hamfist; yeah I know what a lot of you are thinking this story is weird but as they say a story is like the people that wright it

Sheki joe; (see's yoshi fall off the ship from the window) ok i'm not cleaning that up

Terriermon; yeah me neither (walks up to them and sits on the bed)

Hamfist; hey dude how you Holden up

Terriermon; well dealing with all of the fics I'm in I'd say very poor right now

yoshi396; (jumps in the room) hey everyone I got you all some chocolates (hands them candy bars and runs out the door) Now i'm off to play with the mechs in the hanger...

Terriermon; well he may be dumb but he's good for something (taking a bite out of the candy bar)

Sheki joe; yoshi did the first six chapters of the story so cuz he's good with the funny stuff and me and Hamfist will be taking over the seventh chapter and the others till the end cuz they have some stuff in it that yoshi can't do cuz he sucks at wrighting it

Hamfist; yeah were are putting the chapters he made up to see if anyone likes them and if you don't in the reviews then we'll just start over again

Terriermon; I herd that yoshi is redoing his silent valley

Sheki joe; yeah people didn't like it after the fourth chapter so he's redoing it I still don't know why he like stuff to be so bloody and scary

yoshi396; RUN THE ZOMBIES ARE AFTER US!!! (yoshi ran down the hall with a horde of zombies chasseing him)

Hamfist; damn it! Its like 3:30 in the morning and we have to kill all of the's damn zombies...

Terriermon; well we better get to work cuz i'm as tired as guilmon after a long day of playing and another question how did he servive falling off the ship?

Sheki joe; I don't know and for one thing how did he get back up here, we're like a five thousand feet up?

Hamfist; (hands everyone shotgunz) well that's one thing we get to know after the game

Terriermon; (cocks the shotgun) what game?

Hamfist; you know the game riddick likes to play?

Sheki joe & Terriermon; Yeah

Hamfist; (loads and cocks his gun) Lets play!


	2. The Day of Training

Yoshi396; Hello again I think I recovered from that hit

Sheki joe; yeah sorry about that

Hamfist; ZZZzzzzzz

Terriermon; man he's still sleeping

Yoshi396; yeah from the zombie killing and the spelling check over and over again I'd think he'd be still sleeping

Sheki joe; Anyways I know all of you are finding some spelling errors in the story and we know cuz that's how we like to spell them or its cuz the spell check we use at school sucks and we try to fix it at like 12:00 at night

Yoshi396; yeah and like the way we spell ''cuz'' when it soposted to be 'cuss' I think

Sheki joe; yeah and as for name's, well some we don't know how to spell

Terriermon; (sees' Hamfist fall out of the computer chair) yeah…..

Yoshi396; oh and if you find any spelling wrong tell me and ill change it

Sheki joe; yeah our names are spelled like this

Terriermon; momenti guys and enjoy

Through the fire and flame

Chapter 2

The Day of Training

After the events of the day everyone decided to settle in for the night, flame, spyro and zeek walked

Down the street headed toward the gate of the town

"So ill see you guys at the dojo tomorrow then right?" spyro asked a little tired

" Yeah but I want to do a little experiment while I'm here"

"And what that" flame asked as he looked at them tired and not getting his word right

"Well I picked up this first aid kit from the elder and I want to take some blood samples from you two"

He opened the box and took out two needles witch made both spyro and flame un-conferrable

"Aaaa maybe we shouldn't do this" flame was scared of the needle once zeek pulled off the cap

"Yeah I agree with flame on this one" spyro seemed the same way

"Oh come on if your going to be future heroes here your going to need to get over the fear of needles and get with the program or are you to scared" once he said the word scared they both put out the arms ready for the 'needle'getts em every time' he thought as he took the samples and put them in the box' well that went well, spyro just yelped and flame almost fainted' he then closed the box

"Well that's done"

"Y-yeah lets not do that again ok"

"Yeah i'm with him"

"Well I don't know about you guys but i'm home less tonight"

"You can stay with me if you want" flame got up from where he was sitting

"Ok then lead the way" zeek started to follow flame

"All right well ill see you two tomorrow"

"See ya later spy"

" Yeah what he said"

Zeek walked with flame toward his cave witch took like 15 minutes to get to

"Hey flame your falling behind dude" flame didn't say a word he just kept walking

"So this is the home of the lonely dragon eh" flame just walked past him and walked into the cave

With zeek behind, when he got into the cave flame lit a candle and the cave it seemed a normal

Room size with a small fire, a table, some blankets for the bed and a little things hear and there that

Belonged to flame 'wow it just looks like a small camp' he thought as he saw flame lay down

He put the candle on the ground close to the bed and just stared at it, zeek walked over and layed

Down beside him on the blankets and put his arm over flame's back and stared into the candle fire

With him

"I do this every night"

zeek looked over to flame as he saw tears in flames eyes as he stared into the candle fire

"Are you really that lonely out here" flame hugged a blanket he used for a pillow as tears

Ran down his face "you know I used to be this lonely when my family died and I was drafted to

War with all of my friends and watching them died right on the battlefield..." he didn't

Continue as tears fell from his eyes as did flame's and for the rest of the night they stayed like

That till they fell asleep.

As the citizens of the dragon realms retired for the night evil made its way into the dragon realms

Getting ready for another invasion as two figures stepped out of a portal in the middle of the forest

One was a dragon black as the night before it and the other was a cloaked figure

"Have the troops ready underground for we will attack in two days so have them ready along with

Your son" the dark figure started to walk away

"And as for you master" the dragon asked

"I'm going to see what our enemy is up to, I will return when it is time" the dragon watched as the

Cloaked figure walked into the darkness

... Day 1/3 8:23am...

The morning came as it always did with the birds and animals running around looking for food

Or what ever they do in the morning as zeek and flame woke up and started off toured the dojo

For their training

"Are you ok there bud" flame wasn't him self this morning but from zeek's point of view flame

Seemed to look a little on the sick side from the way he was walking' hopefully the needles I

used on them last night were clean' he thought as he looked at the box he was carrying and

then looking at flame witch was walking funny

As they got to town zeek ran to the professor's lab after dropping flame off at spyros house

As he got there he opened the door to find the professor working on what he was working on

Yesterday

"Excuse me professor dude but can I like talk to you for a sec" the professor turned around and

Looked at him

"Ah yes your one of flames new friends I presume"

"Yeah my names zeek"

"well welcome to the dragon realms zeek but I must get finished with this device"

"Ok but can I used a DNA analyzer if you got one"

"Ok...its in one of the drawers over in that desk" he started back on what ever he was doing

While zeek walked over to the desk and opened the bottom drawer and fond a small game boy

Like device inside

He grabbed it and sat down" ok lets see if my theory is correct" he opened the box and took out

the samples then attached them to the device; it seemed to drink the two blood samples then

it turned on reveling two loading bars with that had ""analyzing"" under them

After a few minutes they where done, he looked at them as he saw both spyro and flames

DNA codes on the screen, there code numbers were 161838 and 161693 as he looked at them

he noticed that the 161's were the same and if the first three numbers are the same that means...

"Damn I was right"

later he returned to spyros house finding flame sleeping with spyro on spyro's bed witch was

Big enough to hold nine dragons his age, so he just sat down with the DNA device and went through the different files on the DNA till it was noon that day they started off toward the dojo after what took like an hour to wake both spyro and flame up

"Flame are you sure your ok because you're walking kind of funny"

"Yeah flame maybe you should just rest today because you look sick" spyro then poked flame's face

Flame just kept on walking toured the dojo

spyro got closer to zeek" hey what did you do to him last night"

"I don't know I think that the needle I used on him might have had something on it "

"No because if he was sick he would still be talking"

"Maybe its something" zeek looked around with big eyes " More"

"You need to stop doing that because it's creeping me out"

"Sorry I have a habit of doing that to people"

When they arrived at the dojo flame went straight to a tree and stared at it

"Oh great now he's having a staring contest with a tree" zeek rolled his eye's

Flame looked at zeek " teach me how to do that"

"Wow it said something" zeek walked over to flame

"Just shut up and tell me how you did that thing yesterday"

"Oh so that's what you've been thinking about well first you need to stand on your hind legs"

Flame stood up not having any problem standing

"Ok now focus your energy and magic to your hand and..."before he got to finish flame

Destroyed the tree blowing both of them back, zeek stood up as fast as he could looking at

What just happened "Holy Tits!"?

"Well I think he did it" spyro looked at zeek seeing that he was in shock" whats up with you"

"H-he d-did it" he stuttered the words looking at the tree

"Yeah so" zeek turned around to face him

" No one in the entire universe has ever learned it that fast"

" I saw you do it yesterday that fast"

"Yeah but that wasn't my first time cuz it took me two years to learn that"

spyro was now the shocked one "w-well for one thing weird he go"

Snapping back to reality both of them looked around to try and find flame

They saw that he just slid a few feet away from the destroyed tree with his arm sparking

"Hey flame are you feeling ok" he stood there for a few minutes as zeek and spyro looked at him

He slowly turned his head to reveal that his eyes where blood shoot and he looked almost like he

Was old before passing out and falling to the ground

zeek and spyro stared at his body "oh my god" they slowly walked over to flame and turned him over spyro was the one to do this but once he put his hand on flame he pulled it away

"Wow he's hotter than the pits of a volcano"

"He probably has a high fever I think we should get him cooled down before he melts himself"

"How he's hotter then lava and we don't have anything to lift him with"

"Go get one of the elders they'll know what to do"

spyro flew off toward the great hall while zeek stayed behind to keep an eye on flame

a dark figure watched spyro fly away

'Wait I've sensed that evil before' he thought as he turned around seeing nothing before flying

Toured the great hall

"Soon spyro very soon ill finally have my revenge but ill let one of your old friends do the executing"

The dark figure soon faded away

Spyro reached the great hall rushing through the doors trying to find an elder that might help

"Hey any old guys in here!" he yelled running down the hall

As he ran down the hall someone grabbed his tail stopping him "now what's the rush there spyro"

"Elder Nestor finally" he turned to face the elder "I need some help"

"For what if I may ask"

"There's something wrong with flame" he started to jog in place

"Well lets go see what the problem is" they left as fast as they could toward the dojo

Flame was having more problems there after they got there, the elder casted a spell on himself that would let him touch objects that were very hot and not get burned, they took him to the closest hospital they could find

They sat in the waiting room as the doctors did their thing

Both zeek and the elder sat down why spyro walked around for a few hours before the doctor

Came out, they just stared waiting on the news

"Well from what we can figure out he seems to have caught a high fever"

"Damn it I knew that needle was dirty" he slapped him self

"Well the fever was not caused by a germ but more of magic"

"How so doc" spyro speaking up

"Well from what we have figured he seemed to casted it on him self"

"Say what?" zeek scratched his head

Everyone said nothing before spyro came up with something "zeek you were with him that night

Did he do anything"?

"Well he did leave for something but I thought he was getting a midnight snack or something"

"It seems that he does not want to live anymore" the elder stood up "when he awakes we shall

ask him but for now try and remove the spell"

"That's hard to do "

"How?"

"It seems the magic is stronger than the normal spell and I don't know how he got his hands on

a high level spell like that"

"Maybe he didn't"

"What do you mean by that master spyro" the elder sat back down

"Well maybe flame didn't use that spell on him self"

"What do you mean by that"

"Well by seeing what zeek did yesterday I think he knows what happened!" he swung around

facing zeek

"WHAT!"

"You were the only one there that night zeek so you're the only one that could have done anything"

"Hold on here id never hurt a friend"

"Then who you working for"

"No one" zeek stood up and jumped down from the chair

"Look master spyro he seems to have no darkness with in him so maybe it was one of

your old enemies

" Old..." and then it hit him the presence he felt before going to the great hall "no...it can't be him"

zeek sat down on the floor "who"

"He's back and he's going to try and take it again"

"Who are you talking about dude"?

"But then why would he be after flame"

"oye purple guy" he waved his hand in spyro's face

"Shut up I'm thinking," he said smacking the hand away

"Well we might be able to help you think if you'd tell us who the hell it is"

"You wouldn't under stand"

"Like hell I wouldn't"

"Look I just need to talk to the counsel on this one"

"Then I shall come with you" Nestor stood up ready to leave

"Ok since you guys are leaving me out of the fun ill just stay here and watch flame"

"yeah you do that" spyro and Nestor left the hospital while zeek stayed behind

"Man sometimes I wish things could be a little more simple" zeek said sitting back in the chair

"Yeah me too and now if you'll excuse me I have to go deliver an egg"

The doctor walked down the hall as zeek said "that has to suck for you dude" the doctor kept walking down the hall ignoring zeeks comment "great now I feel bad for saying that... oh I made my self sad" he sat there for a moment before busten out laughing.

(story end)

yoshi396; yeah we will keep going on the story but we are tired now so peace!

Sheki joe & Terriermon; ZZZZZzzzzzz

Yoshi396; yeah…. As you can see…. Oh my turn ( falls on the floor and passes out)


	3. The Secrets

Sheki joe;( kicks yoshi ) hey get up

yoshi396; go away...

Terriermon; I think he's still tired

hamfist; yeah, but he still needs to check this chapter

Deadaim; (walks in) I'll do it

sheki joe; ok but how are we going to get him up

Deadaim; I think this mite work( walks over to yoshi) hey yoshi I think im going to print out your story and wipe my ass with it

Yoshi396; (jumps up and grabs deadaims shirt, looks at him, then falls on the floor and starts busten out laughing)

Deadaim; well he's up ( sits down at the computer)

Hamfist; ok well thats good I guess

sheki joe; yeah and we dont got that many reveiws

Terriermon; yeah cuz not to many people are reading it but id give it some time

yoshi396;(still laying on the ground) yeah but after playing the new spyro game over again and cynder gets kidnaped and like torchered by the darkmaster and the monkey dude and sparx sounds weard, it just makes you think what the games after that will be like.

Sheki joe; yeah thank god the stuff in the japan version arn't in the amarican version

Terriermon; why?

Sheki joe; cuz what's in it would be concitered rape

Terriermon; alright im going to go play that now

yoshi396; ok, but yeah enjoy the story

Deadaim; yeah cuz its going to take me all day to fix this

Through The Fire and Flame

Chapter 3

The Secrets

... Day 1/3 7:46pm...

Spyro and nestor leave the hospital and start alerting the others of an emergency meeting at the great hall.

Spyro goes to find elder Tomas at his office...Spyro enters elder Tomas' office as he also finds elder Magnus

Speaking to him..."Elder Tomas, and Elder Magnus"

"What is it spyro?"

"I need an emergency meeting for all the elders at the great hall "

"What about?"

"Flame has fallen deathly ill and there is a great evil on the lose"

"I will be there ASAP spyro...good day to you" said elder Tomas

"Yes thank you darling for the notice bye bye now" said elder Magnus

spyro ran to get the other elders from their rooms and they all met in the great hall,

as everyone took a seat spyro started to speak

"Ok...first things first flame has become very ill as for what caused it someone has infected him with a spell that I know that no enemy I've seen can cook up"

"And that would be" Tomas asked

"From the looks of it the spell is a level higher than anything any of you could make and it looks like it could be dark magic"

The elders started to think about what kind of magic it could be

"What are the side affects of the spell if I may ask" one of the elders asked

Nestor answered, "from what I've heard a high fever, energy build up, and forced concentration and from the looks of what I've seen it's a spell of the ancient dark arts but I cant name the spell just yet"

"And I think I know who the enemy is" spyro added

Tomas knew who he was talking about because that's the enemy that destroyed and sent him to this realm " let me guess its the one you faced before coming to the dragon realms am I right?"

spyro was about to answer before someone answered for him

"Why it is old fool"

Everyone looked at the window seeing a dark figure in a black cloak

"Y-you but I destroyed you!" spyro yelled standing up with the rest of the elders

"Yes I admit you, cynder and your dragonfly friend gave me a run for my money back then but do to my little spell to send your old home to destruction I think we are equal now... but I would have thought you would have been killed with every one else... but it seems that the old fools there had one trick up the little sleeves didn't they but it back fired into a way I could get everything I wanted in one shot didn't it"

"What do you mean by that"

"Well you and the girl witch I named cyinder myself got separated from you that I seen and...well I kind of took her back" an evil grin marked itself on his face knowing that he hit spyro were it hurts.

"WHAT you bastured if you lay one claw on her ill rip your head from your shoulders and laugh at your corpse while I watch it burn with the blood as the only thing to put it out!!"

"Hmmm that sounds a little dark for you spyro but you'll have to get through the one I thought was you...hmmmm and I would ask you why that dragon has the same blood as you but from the looks of it you don't know either"

"What do you mean by that"

"Well I found out that spyro was still in this realm after I found the girl and turned her back into her old form and back into my slave"

Spyro couldn't say anything, from just seeing cyinder, as her old dark self before he saved her was just too hard to think of

"But that night I could smell his blood close by but when I did the spell to try and kill him thinking that he could still hurt me it was an reddish orange dragon that seemed to be going out for a snack or drink or something but the more slaves I have the more fun I get." he was stopped in mid sentence by spyro trying to burn him but he jumped around the room as spyro tried to take him down, as the dark figure returned back to the window he saw that spyro was already tiered from that little attack "so it seems you never healed from are last fight well that's too bad for you because my power has grown and if you cant find a way to heal yourself before then, then our next battle will be too quick and you know I don't like weak enemies, oh and by the way I'd lock down your little friend quick because when the sun drops down that's when your friend becomes my slave and I know you don't want another friend to hath to die by your hands" as he finished his sentence he jumped out the window laughing evilly.

Everyone in the room stared at the window trying to think of everything he said and as for spyro he ran off toward the hospital knowing that flame might bee his next enemy

By the time he got there it was in the afternoon and the sun was already behind the moutons as he ran to the door he herd a crash above him looking up he saw some one falling out of the window

Spyro hurried and caught the falling dragon as he set him down he saw it was flame

"Flame what..." as he stopped zeek jumped from the window and landed on the ground cracking it as he landed, he then ran at flame getting ready to punch him before flame did the same only a lot faster, as flame hit zeeks body flew through the hospitals front door and through many walls before stopping himself, spyro was about to ask flame what was going on but flame had disappeared before he could ask he looked around not finding anything before he ran into the hospital trying to find zeek

He found flames doctor and asked him what happened and it seems that flame went crazy and started to attack anyone that came near him after that he found zeek half way in a wall

"Wow that hurt like tits after you twist them a lot" after saying that he fell to the floor

"My old nemeses is back and it seems that he has possessed flame" he then helped zeek to his feet

"All right then I guess its time to lay the smack down on this bitch right?"

"After we find a few things to help me get my old power back"

"Well from what I found out that would take years to do," he said while walking toward the door

"What why?" he followed him

"Well there was a reason I took your blood you know"

"Yeah what was that experiment you were doing?"

Zeek smiled before so mining the analyzer out of nowhere and sitting down, as for spyro he was confused on how he did that.

"Well to tell you the truth I customized this analyzer and got everything your body has gone though

For the last 16 years and from what I see your body don't got the power you once had and getting it back would take years to do and by that time the world would be in darkness by then"

"O... k... then what do we do then if I cant fight then who would have enough power to defeat the dark master?"

"Well from what I figure this dark master is the enemy"

"Oh yeah I never did tell you about him did I"

"No you didn't but I do know someone that has enough power to kill him"

"A friend of yours or something"

"No" zeek said smiling

"Then who do we know that would have more power than me?" he thought as he looked at the sky

Zeek sat there making his foot go around in circles "and waiting and waiting and waiting"

"What" spyro said looking back at him?

"Come on there's only one reason why I took both of your blood then didn't tell you about what I was doing"

"Eh... I don't follow," he said getting confused

"Think about it" then he started to hum the jeopardy song

Spyro thought about it for a few minutes before it hit him from what the dark master said about him and flame having the same blood to what zeeks talking about he finally found it out " you mean to tell me that flame is my brother?"

"Ding ding ding you are correct sir and what do we have for him jonny" he stepped to the left " absolutely nothing!" and then he fell on his back laughing his ass off while spyro tried to figure out how that was possible

"B-but how..."

"Don't worry about that till we catch him later but all we can do now is rest for the night" he got up from the ground and looked at the damage done to the hospital "and i'm not cleaning that up"

After that they went back to the temple it seemed the elders now thought it was to dangerous to sleep in there own houses so everyone slept in the dojo and the temple while spyros team and zeek sleepy in the great hall for the night, the elders explained the problem to the others and now they were all in spyros room trying to get some answers but spyro was too tired and confused to talk so they left the room letting him get some sleep

After everyone got settled in hunter came to zeeks room to see who he was and how he fit into this...

Hunter walked up to zeeks door and was about to knock when he herd him talking to him self so he made sure no one was in the halls before putting his ear up to the door lessening, zeek was having a strange conversation with him self that hunter couldn't understand

"Shit... shit. Shit... shit... now that I've gotten myself into this mess I've got to help clean it up and this is not going to be easy I mean I cant even clean my own room back home and how the hell did I get here I mean i'm not complaining but one minute i'm standing in the forest with Jon, Billy and bob then the next minute I wake up a dragon in the dragon realms I hope they didn't get stuck here too I mean there good at surviving in our world but i'm the only one that could survive in this world cuz they don't know one damn thing about it I mean Billy and Jon played some of the games but they don't know enough about it to know what the hell they be dealing with and being a dragon is hard shit right here I mean ... I feel weird like this...I just hope that nothing bad happened to the others hopefully they can find there way here tomorrow or hopefully they didn't get sent here too."

'So there's more to this guy than I thought' he was about to knock on the door when someone grabbed his arm he turned around to find beanca standing there

"What is it hun"

"I have a feeling that tonight might be the last night that we get to spend some time together do you think you can come to bed with me now"

"Yeah I guess so" they both walked back to their room while hunter was tiring to figure out what zeek was taking about

"Alright now that i'm done complaining to myself in a dumb way lets think about this how are we going to get flame back..."he thought for a moment trying to think since he could do moves from different worlds maybe he could do more, the way he found out how to do that energy ball move was an accident he was just sitting there and made a ball of energy out of boredom "ok since I can do that lets see if I can do anything else" he posed him self in to the middle of the floor and tried something different, he summoned his energy to his hand like before only trying to make it into a shape of some kind as he did it took the shape of the first thing that came to his mind.

It felt wet as if he shaped water, he reversed his energy to harden the weapon then after he opened his eyes he held a long blade that looked like it was made by the gods "now this is getting good"

After learning a lot of new powers then mixing them together for combos later he saw that he stayed up for most of the night so it wasn't hard for him to get to sleep tonight but before that he went to see how spyro was holding up

When he got there he tried to open the door slowly but the door seemed to be locked but it wasn't long before he used his new power to unlock the door carefully trying not to be noticed

As he opened the door spyro seemed to be sleeping in a strange position on the bed as if he was at a bar all night but then he got his answer by looking on the desk in the room seeing a bottle and a piece of paper

'What the hell isn't he to young for this' he walked over to the bottle and the note and started to read the note...

I knew that one day something like this was going to happen so tomorrow night i'm going to fix this problem by killing this dark basterd once an for all but by doing this I might kill myself as well but this is the only way to save everyone with out them getting hurt and the only way to do that is to trap him and me in the shadow realms and destroying the exit forever...

Notes to do before doing the plan...

1 gets a few weapons from the professor's lab

2 leave a note saying everything I wanted to do in my life

3 give hunter back his shoes

' Huh? Why he take his shoes in the first place'

4 tell ember I never was attacked to her

'Ha well I think we all knew that'

5 let flame have my bank account and home

'Eh?'

6 leave my will for the others to find in the top right drawer

7 final bring one of them wine bottles with me

'We is still to young for that'

P.s. to me

Take the bomb that the professor made with me...

'What bomb?' he put the note down and left the room knowing he had to do something or spyro would sacrifice himself to save everyone

When he got back to his room he was about to open the door when he sensed someone behind him, as he turned around spyro was standing right there giving him an evil look

"You spyro what's up" he tried not to look suspicious

"I know you read the note"

"Yeah about that what the hell you thinking we could take this guy out with out having you blow your self up"

"If you would have faced him before you would have known that even the first time I faced him I didn't even kill him"

"So that was only you, sparx and your old girl friend now there are more of us here and I don't think that the state the dark masters in now would help him in battle"

"Its not him i'm worried about" spyro walked to zeeks side " and no ones going to tell the others" spyro was about to bite zeeks neck before zeek rolled away

"Sorry spyro but I've played this game before and I know the cheats for it" he summoned what looked like a small gun " and this is how I roll " he aimed it at spyro and pulled the trigger letting a dart of some kind hit spyros leg

Spyro ripped the dart from his arm but for some reason he felt tired "what the..." he fell to the ground laying on his back and stared at the calling trying to stay awake

Zeek walked up to spyro as spyro looked into his eyes "I found out how to make sleeping darts with my new powers and from now on you wont be doing the fighting" just as he finished spyro passed out

Zeek dragged spyros body in his room and tied him down with some rope he found in the supply closet and not forgetting to tie his mouth shut so he couldn't eat his way out then put him in the corner of the room

After making sure spyro couldn't do any thing rash he went to wake elder Tomas to tell him what was going on

After waking him and telling him the problem by giving him the note and telling him what was going on they took spyro to the professor and putting spyro in a sleeping capsule

They all stood around the capsule thinking on what to do

"Well this dark master must be doing more to everyone than we think because I don't think he would go crazy at a time like this"

The professor picked up the bottle of wine that spyro once had " I think this might have been the problem"

"How so professor"

"Well I tested it and it seems that it was a potion other than a drink"

"Awe tits I should have guess that" zeek smacked him for not knowing

"If I may ask young zeek but what are these ''tits'' you speak of" Tomas never herd the word because the word comes from the human world

Zeek asked Tomas to come down to ear level and told him

"hmmmm ok I see but I think you should not use that word in public"

"I really don't think it would matter since no one knows what it means either"

"Hmmm well I think we should get off that subject and back to the main matter here"

"Yeah so how we make spyro un-crazy"

The professor picked up a small vile with blue liquid in it " this is the antidote for the potion so I think all he will need after this is a good night sleep ill have to activate the extra security system tonight"

"Ok and I think we should all get some rest tonight so ill be heading back to my room now"

"Yeah me too night guys" zeek and tomas left the lab and went straight to their rooms and went straight to sleep but zeek was still trying to think why spyro would even try to drink something like that during the problem their having now

While the heroes were having their problems in town the dark master was planning his next move

"Hmmmmm" the dark master sat on a rock looking at the ground thinking of his next move

"Master?" cynder walked up to him with the evil flame by her side

"Well first of all how do you like are new recruit?"

"Well I think he's kind of cute even though he's a little small its still fun to mess with him" she looked over to flame seeing that he didn't look the same as his normal form, his eyes were a greenish color and his scales were a darker red, he was a bit bigger and stud on his hind legs

"Yes and your son are still training the last of the units right?"

"Yes sir"

"Good now you two get some rest because after tomorrow we strike"

"Yes master"

He got up from the rock and walked over to flame and kneeled down to his level " and as for you I think you'll like killing your friends for me once I unlock your true power but until then cynder can do any naughty thing to you but try not to make it feel to good because you and her have to continue my evil once i'm gone" he then got up and walked into the darkness disappearing

"So flame you want to do something naughty tonight"

"Ok but not to fast because the pain is more satisfying than you are"

"Mmmmm you are evil"

"More than you could think babe" after the talk they left to do you know what.

(chapter end)

yoshi396; well I guess thats it

Deadaim; yep im tired now

Sheki joe; yeah and i think its time to thank some people

To-NaziFox Kill CommunistSheep 12

yoshi396- I am useing the spell check but my schools spell check sucks and I use alot of spaces cuz thats the why I make my storys but thanks anyway I'll try and not hit it alot

To-Draganta the Dragonlord

yoshi396; Thanks dude I hope to finish this one but I wish people would read it and leave some reveiws cuz I feel lke im making this for nothing

Deadaim; well at least it makes you happy some of the time

Sheki joe; yeah and finally getting some of your imagination out of that head of your's

To-Rurikredwolf

yoshi396; yeah spell check... well thanks for reading

To-T-M-H-B-77

yoshi396; Theres more were that came from and I think people mite hate me for making flame evil but theres more to that in future chapters like how and why he became evil and a few other things

Terriermon; ok I'm going to go into wal-mart and yell Boom Head Shot

Hamfist; why?

Terriermon; cuz I fell like it

yoshi396; ok well im going to own some noobs on XBC

Sheki joe; right behind you!


	4. The Battle Between Brothers

Yoshi396; Bu Ya Halo 3 comes out today

Sheki joe; I don't like halo 3 the beta looked gay

Deadaim; dude beta's always look gay

Sheki joe; Oh well ill try it once

A few minites later

Sheki joe; BOOM HEAD SHOT!

Hamfist; give me the shotgun damn it

Terriermon; Ha the spartin lazer is mine!

Yoshi396; Oh yeah Tea Bag!

Deadaim; ok well I Guess ill check this chapter ( damn that four controller port thing)

Yoshi396; Ok you fix the story and we'll own some noobs

Terriermon; and we'll own some noobs why the other people read the story, enjoy

Through The Fire and Flame

Chapter 4

The Battle Between Brothers

...Day 2/3 10:34am ...

Morning came as it did every day even when evil is around with the birds and the animals and the sound of the town waking up from a tense night of staying on their toes worrying if the evil mite kill them or not but the morning came as it did every day...

Zeek slepted like a baby that night for what reason he don't know but the first thing he did was see how spyro was doing

As he made his way to the lab he stopped by a small pond to stretch out his legs and joints

As he began to stretch he wondered how his friends back in his realm were doing witch was something he would find out sooner then he expected...

Not far from zeek was a dragon a bit smaller then him but was a dark blue color with a gray under belie and many small scars on his body, he stared at zeek trying to pin point how he was going to take him down, carrying only a small blade with blue flames on the handle and a necklace with what looked like one dog tag and a penny with black tape rapped around it.

As zeek was about to sit down the blue dragon jumped from the bushes with his blade out ready to strike

Zeek saw this and jumped away before it could lay the hit

"A little to early for a fight but I'm up for a warm up"

It jumped at him with the small blade trying to cut him or at least take him down but zeek would have nothing of that as he dodged every strike easily

"Stand still damns you!"

"Not on your life" zeek found his chance and took it by kicking the blue dragon in the face and using his tail to trip him and by doing that the dragon dropped the small blade but got up quickly going after it but zeek was faster in picking it up, once the dragon noticed that he was out of potions to attack he ran toured zeek with his fists ready to try and get the blade back but it was no use, zeek jumped up dodging the attack and kicked the dragon to the ground and putting his foot on its chest to keep it down

"Its no use in attacking me cuz I can see you like your in slow motion" the dragon just looked at him knowing that he was defeated.

Zeek looked at the blade and noticed that has seen this blade before " how did you get this" he asked the dragon grabbing its neck

"Its mine ass hole" he grabbed zeeks hands trying to make sure zeek wouldn't try to kill him

"Then way did you attack me"?

"I don't know who you are but I know that I could get something out of you"

"Like what"

"I don't know money or weapons"

Zeek noticed the necklace and knew that this must be someone he knew so he let go of him and stepped back watching the blue dragon get up then he spoke "then is your name bill by chance?"

The dragon looked at him a little shocked "yes it but how do you know my name"

Zeek walked over to him and hugged him witch made the blue dragon confused "and... your hugging me way?"

Zeek backed away from him smiling " well of how your confused about who I am ill tell you in a simple way" he walked over to bill and put the blade up side ways in front of him " its bin along time comrade"

"What! Zeek it that really you?"

"Damn you got pulled into this world too"

Once zeek said that it was bill's turn to hug zeek "damn its good to see you"

Zeek broke the hug looking at bill in the eyes" yeah good to see you to bro"

"Do you got any idea how we got here"

"I got no clue but I know we landed in Spyros world"

"No way"

"Way"

"Wow so what do we do now"?

"Well for one thing have you seen Jon or bob yet"

"No I haven't see them yet"

"Damn...well I was heading to see how spyro was doing cuz some weird things have bin happening around here"

"Like what?"

"Well ill tell you on the way there"

Zeek told bill the hole story about what's bin happening so far while they walked to the lab

When they got there they stud in front of two doors with security guns on both sides of them and a camera right above them

"Damn and I thought that this stuff was only in them spy games" bill said looking at the big guns around the door

"Yeah I know... you professor its me zeek open up" he said looking at the camera knowing that the professor put up the extra stuff last night, they walked in with the doors closeting behind them " hers you blade back" zeek gave bill his blade back

When they got in the lab they looked around for the professor but they couldn't find him till a small flying robot came down to them" sorry I cant see you face to face but i'm in the defense office right now making sure that no enemy can get in the shelters"

"Yeah I can see that but any who this is bill a friend of mine from... a different realm"

"Greetings bill"

"Sup little dude"

"Ok now that that's over with hows spyro doing"

"He's awake now but he's bin crying all morning"

Zeek and bill looked at each other wondering why the hero of the dragon realms was crying

"hmmmm...well ill talk to him"

"Ok but he don't look like he's in a good mood" the robot led them to spyros room and once they got there they herd whimpering in the room

Zeek slowly opened the door and looking in but all he saw was spyro laying on the floor with the pillow and the blanket from the bed, he walked in but bill and the robot stayed outside

He walked up to spyro looking down on him "hey you ok there hero"

Spyro sat up and looked at the floor not turning to face zeek" your wondering why I'm crying aren't you" he said in a shallow voice

"Yeah it would help to under stand the problem"

"Well you know I might have to kill my brother and a close friend"

"Yeah I can see that there mite not be another why to deal with this but we can find one"

"Yeah easy for you to say"

Zeek turned spyro around to face him and looked him in the eyes" I know that you don't want to do this but its ether them or the world and as long as you live in this realm your not going to give up on it you understand me!"

"Then what if I just leave then?"

Zeek was shocked to hear what he said knowing that he's protected the realms for years that he would just get up and leave like that "you wouldn't dare"

"Watch me"

Spyro got up from where he was sitting and walked out of the room not looking back

"I think you just did something bad" bill said as he sat near the door

"Well he mite not be able to save the realms but I think we can"

"Dude like how are we going to kill this big ass evil that can problem grow big and eat us"

"Well in are world we can't but here we can"

"And how is that"

"Well I found out that since the magic in this world still exists we can do any move from any anime we've seen"

"Now this I got to see"

"Ok ill do one first" zeek stud up and used his power again making a bow and arrow out of blue energy "see its that bow from that Bleach anime that the guy with the glasses uses" he withdrew the bow and sat down

"Now this kicks some ass"

"Yeah I know"

"So tell me how you do it"

"Well just try and get energy to your arm and do the first thing that comes to your mind"

Bill stud up and closed his eyes then did what zeek said trying to put his energy into his arm, it took him several minutes to do it but he finally made some sort of gun that in a few seconds hardened into a sniper rifle

"Wow... a halo sniper"

Bill opened his eyes to find the sniper rifle in his hands then he aimed it out an opened window in the room and fired it the lowed sound could be herd through the town, bill withdrew the sniper knowing that once he let go of his stored energy in his arm that it would disappeared

"Well it's a start"

"Yeah but making that sniper took a lot of energy" he sat down holding his arm trying to get the nerve to calm down

"It will take a while to get used to"

"Yeah but how are we going to take down the dark master dude"

"Well if your here that means that Jon and bob are here too so we need to find them and let them know about the little trick"

"Yeah... but hey can I change my name"

"Why?"

"Well we are in a new world so I think my name should be different"

"Alright so what you want it to be"

Bill thought for a few seconds before remembering his halo 2 name "Blaze"

"Ok Blaze I think we better get to looking then "

Blaze walked out the door knowing that this little advancer would be B.A. and with his new name it would be like a game but he knew the danger was real and he would have to get used to this new power soon or he mite be killed before he knew it.

... Day 2/3 3:43pm...

As they walked out of the lab ember came up to them with a really mean look

"Oh tit's here comes miss P.M.S"

"Say what?"

"You'll see"

Ember stopped in front of them looking like she just got into one hell of a fight " OK WHAT DID YOU DO TO SPYRO NOW!!!!"

"Holy shit you were right"

"SHUT UP KID IM TALKING TO THE GREEN ONE"

"Damn sorry..."

"Now tell me what you did to him before I ripe your head off"

"Look miss P.M.S I just told him that he might have to kill to people that he knows that's all and now he don't want to be the hero"

"Well you better fix it or were all dead!"

"Look I don't care about spyro right now he's to weak to face this dark master guy"

"WHAT! He's a lot stronger then you"

Zeek walked over to a bolder next to the lab and picked it up with one finger " now can your hero do this" as he spun the bolder around on his finger like a basket ball ember looked at him funny before walking over to him as he put it down

"You know maybe spyro is old news"

"Well I wouldn't say that he just needs to get over the fact that he needs to sacrifice some friends along the way of being a hero cuz if he don't then he's going to be a lost solder"

"Yeah I get what your saying now" blaze said laying on his back looking at the sky

"Well I meant who ever the hero of the realms gets to have me"

Both blaze and zeek looked at her strange and said "what!"

"You know the hero gets the girl"

"Sorry theirs no girls in this fairytale" zeek said as he sat next to blaze

"But theirs always a girl that needs a hero in a story you should know that"

"Yeah but the stories I read were of what?"

"Oh yeah I forgot they don't got that here but lets just say that there is not a girl that needs saved in all stories and since your in some series P.M.S time with the thing down bellow the belie I don't think that a girl there will be a damsel in distress in this one"

"Well... would you change your mind if I let you see the thing down bellow?"

Blaze heard that and got ready to get up before zeek stopped him " you can look at porn after the war "

"Oh come on just a peak"

"No there is more important things to do then look at the female holes right now"

"Why wont you like me" ember said a little disappointed

"Cuz one your acting like a horny girl that just wants to be rich and fames and two lets just say your not are type"

"But i'm a cure pink dragon I know a lot of dragons that would love to have me"

"Then..." zeek got an idea that might fix some problems after the fighting off the dark master

"Then why not go to them"

"Cuz there not strong and brave"

"Yeah but flame was strong and brave but I didn't see you going after him "

"That's cuz flame was just one of the ones that wanted me just cuz I was nice to him all through are young school days but just cuz I was friends with him don't make him a good choice but since he was the only one that would try and protected me I like to see him as me biggest fan"

Blaze had fell asleep during the talk "ok so what made you think he wasn't a good choice I mean from every thing iv herd from him he loves you more then life it self"

"H-he does"

"Yes he does cuz when I stayed with him before this dark master think came up he would not shut up about you and with all the pictures and little notes you gave him before I think that he would be the right guy for you I mean he mite not be a hero to all of us and he mite not be fames but he loves you for who you are and not cuz your cute"

She looked at him and then the ground thinking of what she had done to poor flame all these years and not seeing that he was the right dragon for her "do you know were I can find flame at" she said looking back at him

"Well for one thing he's bin turned evil by the enemy and he's problem going to try to kill us all sooner or later so if I were you I would just stay out of the battle and in the fort like everyone else ok"

"Oh...ok" was the last thing she said before going back to the temple

"Well blaze I guess were off" he looked over to blaze and saw that he was still sleeping" well even those the world mite change I guess some things never change with it"

Zeek woke blaze up and they headed out to train and hopefully find their two missing comrades.

(Chapter end)

yoshi396; damn this is to easy but the sniper sucks

Sheki joe; I know the damn things hard to use

Terriermon; wow I got one of those killyenairs

Deadaim; dude you got ten kills in a row!

Terrriermon; yeah I guess

To-Draganta the Dragonlord

Deadaim; yeah hes to bissy owning people so ill do this and yeah thanks again and try to get your friends to read cuz we need more reviews cuz we feel like we're making this story for only 4 or 5 people and you got some nice storys your self

To- T-M-H-B-77

Deadaim; dude you got some funny storys but yeah theres more funny stuff on the way and keep your storys up

To-

Yoshi396; Thanks people I don't know!

Sheki joe; yeah theres no one here

Hamfist; LOL yeah no ones like us….


	5. Get Your Game On

yoshi396; hello my peoples the new spyro game is coming out today for the people of the U.S.A

Terriermon; damn they took out most of the good cut sceens and nasty parts but then again the one we played was a japan game

Hamfist; yeah and you know how they are with game and anime

yoshi396; yeah some of the story is changed but its still the same

Terriermon; yeah a little of it

yoshi396; yeah well...oh yeah guess what i did a few days ago

everyone; what...

yoshi396; I disterbed a wal-mart by yelling BOOM HEAD SHOT!

Sheki joe; Oh my god you are bord with your life arn't you

yoshi396; you know it!

Deadaim; well anyways here is the new chapter

yoshi396; yeah now i'v got one chapter up on halo 3 day and now one on spyro's day

Terriermon; yeah and don't forget crash's day

Hamfist; Oh yeah the new crash bandecoot is out today too

Deadaim; how the hell do you spell band'e'coot

Hamfist; hell i don't know

yoshi396; well anyone up for halo3?

Terriermon; hell yeah its time to get the master chief's funk on

Sheki joe; yeah with-age of the teabag-age

yoshi396; yeah and now its time to!...Get your game on!

Deadaim; dude thats the name of the chapter

yoshi396; who cares it sounded cool

sheki joe; thats it! let the evil stupedness begone BAM! (wacks the 360 controler over yoshi's head...again)

Through The Fire and Flame

Chapter 5

Get your Game on

...Day 2/3 4:56pm ...

Zeek and Blaze walked from town to an open field near the forest ready to start the training process...

Zeek was the first to summon a weapon" ok now summon a sword and we'll get started"

Blaze summed a normal sword and they began to fight, blaze attacked first running at zeek with the end of the sword out front but once he reached his target it dodged the attack and went to counter but missing him by a inch, they rolled away from each other then started to clash the swords together "not bad for a noob" zeek said jumping back from the clashed swords "I'm better than a noob dude" blaze said after doing the same.

"O really then get a load of this" zeek summoned a pistol and started to fire it at blaze but he just deflected the bullets with his sword by spinning it around and catching the bullets with it then laying them on the ground and using the sword like a golf club and sending the bullets back at zeek "Nice" zeek said as he used his sword to cut the bullets in half and sent the half's on both sides of him and letting them break apart into nothing.

"So how was that" blaze withdrew his sword and sat down

"Not to bad but try not to leave your self open to the enemies attacks cuz I almost got your back there" zeek said doing the same

"So what do we do now"?

"Well that spar wasn't that long so lets try and summon other stuff except weapons"

Blaze got up and tried to make the energy in his body form armor, it took him over a half an hour to make a full set of armor and another half an hour to try and get the weapons to come with it

Zeek did the same a few minutes after blaze started and was abele to make the armor and weapons but from the looks of both of them it took a lot out of them so they withdrew the armor and weapons and layed down on the grass

"Damn that was hard"

"You can say that again"

"Damn that was hard"

"You know I was kidding right"

"Yeah but it was fun to say any way"

for the next couple of minutes they layed in the grass looking at the sky trying to figure out what they were going to do after they beat the dark master and freed the realms of evil...

"Hey you still awake"

"Yeah but I am tired"

"Well then how about I wake you up a little!"

both zeek and blaze sat up and looked at each other knowing that neither one of them said that then stud up ready to fight

Both of them noticed a dark dragon looking figure hidden in one of the trees in the forest near the field it jumped down from the tree and walked closer to them and stopped reveling that it was flame

"Flame!" zeek yelled knowing that reddish orange dragon anywhere

"So this is the guy that got possessed"

"Yeah but watch it I don't know if the dark master did anything to him yet"

"hmmmm...so tell me zeek is everyone happy that im gone now cuz im happy being gone" flame said in an evil voice

"Well to tell you the truth no ones happy" zeek then summoned a sword and a gun getting ready to fight

"O well that's good news for me cuz I want them to suffer"

"I know the real flame wouldn't say that"

"But I am the real flame"

"Only the body not the mind"

"Hmmm well I guess we should get this party started" flame stud on his hind legs and snapped his claws giving the signal for cynder to reveal her self, she walked out of the forests edge and out into the field right behind flame" id like you to meet my girlfriend her name is Cynder"

Zeek was already on his hind legs and blaze just summoned two smgs ready to fire once the fight started "yeah we know spyro told us all about it"

"Well then that leaves less work for me and more fighting for the feature"

"Yeah well your not leaving this place alive"

"We'll see about that" all four of them got ready to fight and just as they were about to fight two figures ran out from the forest edge and tackled cynder and flame and throwing them into the trees, cynder as big as she was in her evil form she went though a few trees and flame just bounced off the first tree he hit and hit the ground in pain

"O yeah it's bitchin now!"

"Errrr jon smash!"

"No Jon needs to stop playing dungeons and dragons for a while"

"sorry just being an orc makes me feel cool"

zeek looked up at them and knew who they were right then and there

"yo Jon, Bob where you two bad asses bin"

they looked over to zeek knowing who it was "well Zeek we two bad asses be doin fine"

"Yeah I just wish Jon would stop acting like he was playing D&D cuz it's getting on my nerves"

"Hey I told you I feel cool right now"

Zeek and blaze looked at Jon and bob and saw that the took other forms then dragons

Jon was an tan colored orc with brown eyes about eight feet tall with a big strong body wearing a ripped up pair of jeans, a white t-shirt and a necklace that had a gold triangle on it

Bob was a cheetah like hunter only he was brown with black stripes and had blue eyes and was about six feet tall with only a pair of brown jeans on and a gold necklace on

"Damn you two know how to make an entrance" blaze said looking up at them

"Let me guess your little bill right" bob put his hand on his chin acting like he was thinking

"Yeah that's me"

Zeek walked up to them "yeah it seems that all of us got thrown into the dragon realms"

"Yeah it seems that way... damn that black dragon gots a hard head"

Once Jon said that zeek looked over to see that flame and cynder had left" damn we should have paid attention"

"What just cuz them two got away don't mean that was the last time we'll see them who were they any way"

"I cant tell you here I think we need to get back to the temple ill tell you on the way there"

"Ok but is the temple big"

"Yeah way" zeek looked at Jon and noticed that he was still as big as an orc" o yeah that... well just keep your eyes open and follow me cuz I don't know if they mite strike again"

Zeek told them all about what was going on along the way back to the temple but nether of them could figure out how this had happened in just the few days that they had bin in this world

... Day 2/3 6:38pm...

They arrived at the temple seeing that everyone had gone back to their homes cuz the elders said that every citizen should be in by six o clock for safety regulations

"Damn we're like stuck in a games aftermath" bob said walking along side Jon

"Yeah I hate math," Jon said knowing his worst grade in school was math

"Well I guess you'll have to get used to it cuz we might be here for a while dudes"

Zeek was walking in front of them not saying a word after he explained the problem to Jon and bob

Jon walked up beside zeek seeing that he was thinking about something "so anything come to mind yet?"

"Yeah I think I got this but there are still some holes I need filled"

" Yeah I know what you mean"

Blaze and bob walked up to them on opposite sides "so bill changed his name to blaze"

"Yeah he did that this morning when I found him trying to kill me"

"Hell I didn't know who you where I just found you"

"Well I want to change my name too"

"Ok... bob the vagina"

"Your an ass"

"Yeah..." zeek said looking at the sky

" My new name will be blade"

"Ok how about you Jon" zeek looked over to Jon thinking he would come up with something

"Well I was Jon level twenty-four half orc so ill just stay Jon"

"Ok so we got our game names so what's next" blaze said cracking his neck

"Well does blade and Jon know about that you can summon weapons"?

"Yeah we figured that out a while ago just messing around"

"Good now I wont have to explain how to do it again" zeek said cracking his fingers

"Well we got a few hours till night fall so we might as well meet everyone" blade said stretching his arms

"Yeah and get something to eat "

" Damn the whole time I've been here I forgot to eat... wow maybe that's why im having such a hard time summoning the weapons"

"Yeah I hear you there" blaze stopped with the others right in front of the temple

"Thank god the doors are big" Jon then opened the door to find elder tomas talking to spyro

Zeek, blade, and blaze walked in beside Jon

"What is the meaning of bringing this orc into the temple" elder tomas walked up to zeek and gave him an mad look

"This is my friend Jon and the cheetah is my other friend blade there old friends of mine"

"Well I hope he don't have a connection with the dark master"

"Don't worry sir I didn't know anything about the dark master till zeek told me"

"Good I don't want the temple a mess do you understand me"

"Yes sir completely"

"Good now tell me why you have come back to the temple"

"Well we had a run in with flame and cynder and if it were not for blade and Jon we mite have bin able to get one of them"

"Hey don't blame us we didn't know" blade said walking up to them

"Well now you know so I think you all need to keep looking for them"

"Yeah but we forgot to do something for the past three days"

"And that is" after tomas said that all four of their stances started to make notices" well I guess that's the answer"

"Yeah we'll need to do that first and then get some rest"

"Ok head down the hall to the kitchen but don't eat everything" everyone started to walk to the kitchen but the elder stopped zeek" spyro wanted to talk to you" zeek walked over to the corner were spyro sat as the elder left the room

"Sorry about before" he sat down beside spyro seeing that he looked tired

"Its ok I've been like that ever since I killed the sorcerer"

"Why"

"I don't know he told me something that reached into my soul and broke it and then the next thing I know I run at him to finish him off and everything goes black and I wake up in bed with everyone looking at me"

'So that's what happen' zeek thought remembering the game

"Its like he took my soul from my body every night I feel so cold and lonely"

"Wow your starting to sound emo dude"

"What?" spyro turned to him confused?

"Never mind well anyway why don't you stay with me and my friends tonight I've known them for years and there awesome to hang out with"

"I don't know I don't feel so good right now"

"Just meet me in my room later ok"

Spyro nodded and headed strate for zeeks room and zeek left for the kitchen

... Day 2/3 8:15pm...

After they got done eating they walked down the hall to their rooms

"Dude how the hell did you eat that thing it looked weird" blade said to Jon cuz he ate this weird looking watermelon

"I don't know but it did taste good"

"With the weird stuff that's been happening around here lately I wouldn't be surprised"

"Yeah well ill see you guys tomorrow i'm tired enough as it is"

"Alright zeek we'll see you later" blaze waved as him, Jon and Blade walled down the hall to their rooms

Zeek opened the door to find spyro had fell asleep on his bed, he walked over and poked spyro a few times but he didn't move so he shuke him a little and he turn to face zeek and what zeek could see spyro had blood shot eyes and looked like hell and then he noticed a yellow light in the window and saw sparx fly through the window with what looked like a small pill

He handed the pill to spyro and spyro swallowed it whole and then looked back at zeek the same why he did before " I had sparx see if the professor had anything to put me to sleep"

"Yeah he haven't sliep any good after we killed the sorcerer" sparx hovered over spyro with his arms crossed

"Damn spyros just falling apart but he seemed find when flame was around" zeek sat on the bed trying to figure out why then it came to him "maybe since flame is spyros brother they kind of have the same soul and since the sorcerer kind of damaged spyros soul him being close to flame is like helping him stay in place"

"I don't know but we need to get flame back soon or else spyro's body might shut down" sparx layed down on top of spyros chest and zeek layed down next to spyro

Spyro seemed tired but could not sleep zeek turned off the lights and had closed spyros eyes for him and fell asleep a few minutes after that, sparx did the same but spyro was still having trouble sleeping so all he did was close his eyes and after about an hour he finally fell asleep

... Day 3/3 1:47am...

"Cynder is your army ready"

"Yes master they are ready to strike on your command"

"Good cuz we strike in the afternoon so you three rest now cuz you'll need it"

The three of them bowed to the dark master as he disappeared into the darkness

"So flame you want to do it again tonight" cynder looked over to flame

"You know it" flame gave her an evil naughty look

"Mother how is your wound looking"

"Its ok Ryu just make sure our solders are up to fight later today" she kissed him on the head and he walked away

"I've been wondering whose the father of Ryu anyway" flame asked as him and cynder left for bed

"Why that's a simple question it was the first dragon I loved"

"And that would be?" flame asked give her a confused look

"The dragon we're trying to kill" cynder said as they disappeared into the darkness

(chapter end)

everyone;... (playing halo3)

yoshi396;...(laying on the floor pasted out)

Deadaim;...(looking at all of you for no reason)

Terriermon;...(teabaging a noob online)

Sheki joe;...(snipeing a noob online)

Hamfist;...(screen watching cuz hes on the other team)

a hobo;...(rading the frige while everyones doing what i just said)...clank!

everyone;(looks at hobo)

Terriermon; AFTER HIM HE'S STEALING THE MOUNTAN DEW!!!!

A hobo; (running away from the the mountan dew mob)

yoshi396;(wakes up and looks around) holy tits... I have a headace and with a head this big thats no joke plus its got no stile you know what im saying...oh well Halo 3 time!

To-Draganta the Dragonlord

yoshi396; boom head shot... oh yeah teabag...Oh yeah you do that cuz i need more reviews before i put up the next chapter

Terriermon;( the mob passes the door with the hobo yelling) GET HIM HE STILL HAS MOUNTAN DEW!!!

To- T-M-H-B-77

yoshi396; Oh my god...I didn't even remember that i put that...and just think he was about to jump on that LoL

Rex; hey whats with the angry mob Bro?

yoshi396; a hobo stole some mountan dew game fuel

Rex; (sits down and picks up a controler) well they'll soon find out that the hobo is Crash

yoshi396;...dear god...well i guess he can handle himself

Rex; yeah and the ships coming up on a town soon so we'll just get some more

yoshi396; yeah...wow that round was easy

Rex; yep and im up

yoshi396; allright lets own some noobs brother

Rex; you got it bro

(N/A) just for everyone to know Rex is my brother and a very close friend


	6. The War Of Hell Fire Begins

Yoshi396: I got a problem I need help with!

Terriermon; what is the hobo back?

Hamfist; are we out of mountain dew already?

Sheik joe; are you bored of your porn?

Rex; are you dieing?

Yoshi396; NO! I need some one that can do computer animation or computer drawing like those people on but I need someone I can trust!

Everyone;…… (Complete silence)

Yoshi396;… ok well if your reading this could you help me

Hamfist; why do you need help with that?

Yoshi396; cuz I can't draw and I need awesome pictures and I want to learn how to do it cuz the only thing I got on my computer at home is paint and I want people to know what my characters look like

Terriermon; would you pay money for it? Hmmmmm

Yoshi396; you know im as poor as you

Rex; yeah we're pretty poor

Everyone; (more silence)

A hobo; (raiding the fridge again)

Terriermon; (sees the hobo again) AFTER HIM!!!

A hobo; (runs from the mob again)

Yoshi396; we so need girlfriends

Rex; yeah…. We're that poor

Through The Fire and Flame

Chapter 6

The War of Hell fire Begins

...Day 3/3 11:00am ...

The morning was a foggy one as the clouds covered the sky and from the looks of the gray clouds it was going to storm and that's not the only storm coming for this small town of the dragon realms

zeek woke up early do to a strange felling and the fact that spyro likes to hog the bed, as he looked out the window he knew today mite be something he wasn't going to like.

"I have a bad feeling about today" zeek turned to see spyro getting out of bed

"yeah same here...your looking better"

"He's close and he's not alone" sparx woke up a secant later seeing that something was wrong

"what did I miss now" sparx said rubbing his eyes

"nothing yet cuz were just getting started, come on" they all went out the door and down the hall to the main room of the temple seeing that everyone was already there

"so you all feel it too" zeek said stopping in front of the group

"well some of use did but the others just woke up by the elders" hunter started taping his foot knowing that today might have a bit of a twist to it

"well according to spyro flames nearby"

Just then ember came running and skidding to a stop with the robots following and stopping behind her" yeah spyros right but he's not alone"

"yeah spyro said that too"

"yeah but how not alone is he" jon said shifting from one foot to the other

ember still trying to catch her breath had the answer "yeah that's...why im...here to tell.. you that flames here...with the dark master and an army!..."

"Say What!" everyone yelled

"yeah their standing on the hill out side of the town one of the professors robots spotted them"

"yeah and hopefully he has a lot more of them cuz an army VS a town is like...well basically we'd be screwed"

a small flying robot came in the room with the professor on it" well iv bin building them in my underground lab for some time now just in case spyro mite fall to the enemy"

blink came walking in behind the small robot and stopping right behind it" well tell you the truth we got more then that but do to the number of units they got out there we mite need more then we got now"

zeek walked up to both of them" and how many is that"

"well do to my calculations we have seventy turrets, three hundred robot solders, four shield layers, fifteen air ships and a conceit reinforced steel wall that will raze from the ground out side of the town"

"and how many units do they got"

"well... about ten times are forces but the good news is that each robot is a lot stronger and has more battle tactics then their army"

"great... the first war we've bin in and it turns out to be the movie three hundred" blaze said jumping up and down

"yo we are the spartaaa and we be eaten some pastaaa" blade said trying to be gangsta

"so we'll be dining in hell tonight so should I set up the reservation" zeek walked up to them while they started to laugh

"stop this noncents we have a big problem on are hands" elder Tomas walked over to the group

"sorry we just like to make a bad moment feel a little better...and do to are numbers I don't think we'll be able to take out this army"

everyone knew that they wouldn't stand a chance but zeek had an idea that mite salve their problem" ok from what I hear the enemy troops are made from gems, we got a mixture of gnorcs, rinocs, monkey things, and strange lizard creatures so the only way to beat an army like that would be to kill the spell that holds them together"

"well the only way to do that is to kill the user or to take the evil from with in them and destroy it" beanca said checking her spell book

"and from what we have figured out only flame has that power and we are short one flame on are side so we have to find that user and kill it" zeek walked over to spyro seeing that he had something he wanted to say

"and the dark master is the one controlling him" spyro turned to zeek seeing that he knows what to do as he turned to the group

"ok here's the plan first we set up a defense around the town and keep the enemy solders out, the robots will stay at the wall while three groups go after the dark master, cynder, and flame then we fight with them and trying to lead them away from each other and we kill the dark master first witch should brake the spell on flame then we use flame to defeat cynder witch should kill the army instantly"

"easier said then done" blink said seeing how the plan would work

"ok the teams will be me, jon, blaze, and blade will go after the dark master then spyro,sparx, hunter and blink will go after flame and try to keep him busy and try not to beat him up to bad and then agent 9, bently, and sgt' bird will keep cynder busy and for the rest of you will stay at the wall and help the robots defend it everyone got that"

everyone nodded trying not to worry about it so much but war was not an easy thing to handle

"ok the two teams will follow behind mine cuz I know jon would like to make a path to the three dark followers and then once we get there take your enemy and lead them away and don't brake away from the group even if one of use falls don't go back for them just keep fighting your way to them and don't give any mercy cuz this is our time now and evil is going down ONCE AND FOR ALL!" zeek roared as he summand two big blades that looks like he could not carry them but he was having no trouble lifting them

The group got out their weapons and made sure everything worked before they went out to battle cuz if something didn't work out on the battle field at the time that they were fighting they would be screwed for shore

zeek turned to the professor" ok professor activate the wall and your bots cuz from what iv learned from every war is that they like to attack at noon and as for the rest of you out the door cuz we got a score to settle"

"time to get funky" blade said swinging his daggers around with a chain gun on his back

"oh yeah time to lay the smack down" jon said pounding his fists together with a giant ax strapped to his back

"time to own some noobs" blaze summand two smg's and a battle rifle

"alright hear we go" zeek opened the doors just as the wall and the units got into place and just as they walked out side the air ships past over the temple in a formation, as they walked down the street they saw that some of the dragons that lived in the town were armed and ready to help fight

blaze walked close to zeek as they walked" wow and how did you come up with a plan that fast"

"just playin to much command and conquer and halo that's all"

they got to the wall just as the shields went up and a door in the wall opened to let them out, they all slit up into their groups and said their goodbyes as the three groups walked out the door with jon in front and the groups behind them

"don't get your self killed out there hunter cuz I mite kill my self if you do just so I can punch you down for dieing on me"

"ok honey ill try not to die" hunter turned and leaned next to blink "man she hits hard for a chick"

blink had to laughed at that

"try to bring flame back spyro cuz I got a lot of explaining to do" ember said kissing spyro on his nose

"don't worry I don't give up that easy" spyro walked away from her and up to the group and noticing some of the other dragons that lived in town were with them as the door closed behind them" hey there what are you out here for?"

"we are here to aid you in your attack my lord, we will defend your groups till are death"

"thank you for your assistance"

"it is are pleasure my lord"

everyone got into position and waited for noon to strike, they saw the enemy solders getting ready also and this battle would be one for the record books for sure, it was five minutes away and during that time there was a complete silence in the air and it was like time stood still to try and stop the war.

"we're in for one wild night" the professor said looking at his watch

...Day 3/3 11:56am ...

on the other side...

"so this is their defense hmmmm maybe we should have come sooner"

"master we are ready" cynder said walking up to him

"I know, I know attack the very second it turns noon"

"yes master" she walked back over to flame and ryu

"ok ryu you'll follow me and we'll both take down spyro right then and there"

"ok and what if there's any others with him"

"then ill take spyro and you take them"

"agreed" ryu turned to cynder as she stopped right beside them

"you two seem to have things straight"

"yes mother we have spotted are pray and once noon is here their heads will be on our plates"

"alright get ready"

...11:59am 10 seconds till noon...

as the ten second went down zeek said the words to a song he once herd

they fall in line one at a time ready to play...

...T-10 seconds...

there's nothing left so save your breath...

...T-8 seconds...

lying and wait, cot in side this lie away...

...T-6 seconds...

your covers blown now are to go Holden your faith...

...T-4 seconds...

only I will walk alone...

...T-2 seconds...

lets blow them away...

...Day 3/3 12:00pm... Noon

(Chapter end)

yoshi396; I mean we're strong awesome and kick some series ass but still we've never had a girl

Rex; so what are we going to do about it

Yoshi396; I don't know but anyway this was a small chapter but the next one will be crazy

Rex; yeah do to the fact that its WAR!

Yoshi396; yeah and in chapter 8 you'll find out the name of my ship and how I found it

Rex; yeah and if you want to be apart of own ship… cuz we don't got that much people here… help us out with the drawing or animation or something

Yoshi396; I made one of those C2 things

Rex; yes you did now answer one question for me

Yoshi396; what

Rex; you know how we don't got that many people on the ship

Yoshi396; yeah

Rex; then whose driving it?

Yoshi396; ……..tits…..

(A/N)

yoshi396 yeah only T-M-H-B-77 and Draganta the Dragonlord are reviewing this story yet I see a lot of people reading it

Rex; yeah you guys rock

Yoshi396; yeah and another thing not to many people like Flame

Rex; yeah i know cuz we never find any pictures of him on any website

yoshi396; Flame's cool he's like Hotshot and cheetor on the transformers cartoons

Rex; yeah he's on the ship right

yoshi396; yes he is and they will find out why in the last chapter or the next story or never HA im not spoiling it yet

Rex; Ooooooooo Clif hanger!


	7. Blood, Sweat, and Tears

yoshi396; War its fantastic!

deadaim; yeah we know and as for you readers he's not good at war sceens so this is the best he's got

sheki joe; vary bloody, body parts flying, and just think of any old and new war going on and you'll be fine

yoshi396; enjoy the head cutting teabaging action of this war sceen!

Through The Fire and Flame

Chapter 7

Blood, Sweat, and Tears

...12:00pm...

The enemy side ran down the hill ready to kill anything that got in their way and the allied side started to fire what they had all over the battle field hoping to hit anything that wasn't on their side, the sound of battle cries and bullets leaving their guns was the only thing that you could hear

Jon saw the point to charge when the enemy was five hundred feet away "For the realms!" he yelled before running into the enemy troops ready to crush anything or anyone that got in his way

The squad's ran close behind him ready to do the same, aiming their weapons and taking out anything that mite help the defense, Jon crushed and smashed his way through the enemies troops letting them fly away or tore apart as he moved up the battle field, the squads where faring but losing a man every minute 'damn if this keeps up we mite lose everyone before we get there'

Zeek thought as he shot an enemy troop in the eye and watching the blood fly

The defense were faring do to their flanking tactics and their perfect aim but the enemies started to put up the letters to clime the wall and try to take out the shield generators and where having a hard time cuz the solders on the wall would just kick them down, a solder would get hit by flying weapons every now and again but other then that there was no problems just yet

The Squads made it half way up the field when they lost another solder, zeek jumper on jons back seeing that they were almost to the point where they split up but he was having trouble see where to split up at do to the amount of enemies troops there were but he found a point were the troops started to go around jon to try and avoided him even thou he still grabbed them and tore them apart

Jon got close to that spot and zeek gave the signal to split into their groups "alright people time to show those basterds who's boss" they ran opposed directions, alright Jon you know what to do!"

After the groups got away far away from them blade picked up blaze and jumped as high as he could as did Jon as he came down punching his fist into the ground and casing a shock wave to erupted under him killing anything near him, blade landed on his back and Jon ran strait toured the dark master

everyone jumped from jons back and started to jump along the heads of the enemies troops to get to the dark master firing or stabbing and troops that tried to trip them or hit them

Jon got close to the dark master and jumped to try and crush him only to be grabbed by cynder and thrown to an empty part of the battle field, jon landed on his back but got up quickly as cynder landed

"Lets finish what we started" she said as she blew a fire ball right at him, he dodged the fire ball easily 'damn I was suppose to attack the dark master but I guess ill have to deal with her first' he jumped at her only to miss as she dodged, but that was his plan, he quickly withdrew his axe and smacked her out of mid-air with the side of the blade, she flew a good distance before recovering, she flew right back at him getting ready to head butt him but he was ready and stopped her head with his axe, cynder had planed this and spun around and smacked Jon with her tail making him flip sideways, she tried to hit him again but Jon was quick to get off the ground " not bad for an orc but I can see your every move" cynder said getting ready to attack again "not bad your self but there's one move you won't see coming at all" Jon said ready to counter "oh really I see everything you will do and your the only one fighting me"

"oh really" Jon said pointing behind her, she looked only to be smacked in the face by a large ice sickle, then shot a few times in the legs by a stunner then hit by a few small rockets

"sorry we're late, traffic was hell" agent 9 yelled as he ran beside Jon

"Better time then never" Jon then jumped and grabbed cynders neck and threw her around like a rag doll, slamming her into trees and the ground made a lot of wounds on her body before Jon thought this was to easy and threw her one last time into the ground and leaving her there

He backed up and watched her get up, her vision was blurry and she could barley stand " I was only ...a distraction you fools... now you cant get to him at all" she said barley able to hold her own weight

"that's why not all of use are standing here" sgt' bird said checking hit rockets

"damn you...damn you to the very pits of hel..." she was cut short of her speech thanks to Jon striking her and K.Oing her right on the spot

"Ok you guys watch her I have to get back to my group" Jon then ran back the why he came as agent 9 jumped up and down on cynder happy and yelling" oh yeah you got owned to the fullest degree oh yeah!"

"were not done here yet cuz we got company" Bentley yelled as he turned seeing troops headed strait for them, agent 9 jumped off cynder yelling "its alive!

cynder stood up looking like she didn't have one problem" did you really think I could be took down that easily!"

"Ill take care of cynder you two keep the troops off my back" Bentley whispered to his team mates, they nodded and charged right at the army trying to hold out as long as they could

...Group Spyro...

Spyros group had found flame and spyro was the first to attack him after telling his teammates that he wanted to fight flame alone and to keep the troops off his back as he fought

spyro and flame fought by using dragon kata and other things they have learned, as they fought it looked like neither side was making any progress in till flame was able to get one of his claws to stable spyro in the shoulder only to get a quick punch in the face, they backed away from each other and flame smiled "so you do fight better then just running around an enemy and hitting it in one spot"

"you don't know the half of it" spyro was holding the wound witch was pretty deep

"oh really then face my next move or should I say his" flame said pointing be hide spyro but spyro didn't have time to react as he was grabbed from behind by someone

"Hello father" Ryu yelled in spyros ear making him wince

"who the hell are you!"

"don't you remember the first time you did it ?"

"what the hell do you mean" he struggled to get away but ryu was more powerful

"the first time you did it with cynder you did more to her then you thought"

"W-What!" spyro yelled more shocked then he's ever bin

"that's right father you gave her me!" spyro was in a state of shock so he didn't see ryu pull out a small blade and put it to spyros neck "and now you die"

Just as ryu was about to stick the blade into spyros neck something hit him from behind and made him fly over and land behind flame who did not take his eyes off the new enemies

"Next time you make an attack do it quick" a gray wolf about six feet tall stood on his hind legs in front of them he had a pair of goggles on his head and a large sword and shotgun strapped to his back and a black battle vest on, he looked very strong, he has brown eyes and a necklace with the Japanese symbol on a small rock hanging from his neck "names Viper and im ready to wipe the floor with you" he said lightly hoping up and down ready to fight

Ryu got up and looked up to see griffins carrying wolfs and other creatures and dropping them into the battle field "so the dragons allies have finally arrived"

"Acutely they never knew we were coming... Trooper! Keep them basterds off my back till I wipe the floor with them"

A green seven foot heavy medalled human landed right behind viper withdrawing an assault rifle "roger that but hurry up cuz that wall is starting to fall apart and one of the shields are down"

Spyro picked himself off the ground; he looked very angry with smoke rising from his nostals and his mussels tightening "hey wolf take ryu I want flame"

"and witch ones witch?"

"The red ones mine" spyro said cracking his knuckles

"right lets hax this shit up" he ran at ryu withdrawing his sword ready to kick the shit out if him only to get hit by some sort of shadow ball, he flew backwards, he recovered quickly and landed on his feet" shit... this is going to be one hell of a fight" he stood back up and charge forward as did spyro ready to take them down

...zeeks group...

zeek, blade, and blaze had found the dark master but was having a lot of trouble with him.

"not good enough" yelled the dark master as he slammed his sword into blades face making him fall backwards and roll a few feet

"damn this guys one ugly bitch" blaze looked at the dark master seeing that he was some kind of black and red lizard/monkey type thing with one of his eyes cut out and a lot of scars on his body

"This is only the beginning of the end for you fools" he said as he barong up his sword for another attack, the sword came down as they dodged it missing them by and inch.

'damn it how do we defeat something that's faster, stronger, and can see are every move' zeek thought dodging more attacks, then it hit him... Both ways "that's it!" he yelled as the side of a sword hit him accosted the face sending him flying. He quickly recovered as his sword began to glow an eerie black "Shadow Blade" he yelled as time seemed to stop, he stepped forward and then he seemed to disappear as he went through the dark masters body so many times with his sword it looked like he cut him into little tiny peaces, after he stopped time seemed to move again then as he looked at the dark master the body he thought was torn to peaces dissolved into water "What a water clone!" just as he said that something grabbed his foot and dragged him underground and then kicking him out of it into the air.

The dark master appeared above him and came down stomping zeek into the ground "do you really think some basic move would hurt me!" he jumped off zeek then turned to face him only to see zeek's body turn to water "what he was a water clone to!" just as he said that something came out of the ground and stabbed its sword right through him, he looked down to find zeek standing there smiling "not bad boy but it will take you more then that to kill me"

"Then let me do more... RESHINGON!" the ball of pure energy hit the dark master gut sending him flying through the air, as he was in the air he stopped in mid-air and wings busted out of his back letting him stay in the air "you have nice power boy maybe I should have took you over instead of Flame"

"Well if you like that I think we should let the real thing wipe it out" just as he said that blade, blaze, and his own body turned to water and appeared behind the dark master with his hand pulsing with electric "Lightning Blade!" he shoved his hand into the dark master throwing him toured the ground just as blade appeared "Thunder Pulse" blade uppercuted the dark master's body sending him into the air once more, when he got high enough blaze appeared "Justice Kick" he kicked the dark master right between the legs and sent him flying higher into the air

when blaze landed he looked at zeek and blade "Ok now... Oh shit there's only three of us!"

All three of them looked up to see the body fling toured the ground spinning rapidly "Primary locus!" some one yelled as the body hit the ground and a griffin jumped off of the body before it hit the ground and landed right in front of zeek "Oh yeah there's more where that came from!"

zeek walked up to the griffin "and who are you?" the griffin turned around facing him

"The names Airwave and im here to own some monkeys!" he answered as he started to do a funky dance

"O...k" zeek then looked at the hole in the ground as a figure stood up "so boy you may have weakened me but you cant defeat me" the dark master took one step forward and fell over "hmmmm it seems my leg does not work" he stood back up on his good leg and found one of his hands didn't work ether

"yeah that cuz I stabbed some poison needles in your body and in this would there is no cure for that poison" airwave said as he withdrew his sword and pointed it at the him

"hmmm clever I must admit and it seems you have a chance to kill me once and for all but I cannot let that happen" his body started to glow an eerie red color and he laughed as he said "you may have won this battle but one day I will return and kill the children of the heroes" his body disappeared leaving a small red stone behind

"do you think he's dead?" blaze asked zeek

"No the dark master we faced was not at even close to full power all we did was stop him and from what he looks like he's planning he's not coming back for a while" zeek looked around and saw the red stone's glow die out and turn gray "alright lets go, spyro's group can handle the next step"

blaze turned to blade "that fight did seem a little to easy?"

"yeah it did but we cant worry about that now, lets get down to the wall and help it out a bit" all four of them ran or flew toured the wall hoping that it wasn't to late

...Spyros group...

The four of the were in one hell of a battle and from the looks of it no one would be able to tell witch side would win, viper wasn't having as many problems as spyro but still he had problems, he just sent ryu flying with a kick and grabed his arm do to a nasty wound "damn this little guy bites like a bitch I swear"

neither spyro or flame seemed to make any progress as they threw one move after another only to have the other block it. Flame sent fireballs toured spyro and spyro was running for his life cuz the fire wasn't red or orange it was white and just as flame got his chance to fire one last fireball and hit spyro something kicked him and sent him flying witch gave spyro the chance to pin flame to the ground but flame had an idea, he was about to set spyros face on fire before someone stepped on him head making it hard to lift it to fire "alright now what do we do with him" hunter asked having trouble keeping flame's head to the ground "I don't know but I hope zeek can get ride of the dark master before he turns us to ashes" and just as he ended flame's eyes turned a blood red and he started to vomit out blood witch made spyro and hunter jump off letting him get up, a red stone came out of flames throat and as it did he stopped vomiting

Flames body looked like shit as he walked a few feet sideways before his body seemed to turn a blood red and his horns, claws, and under belly turned a pure gold, Ryu noticed this and ran toured flame before he turned into what could kill him but he was only met with some kind of sprit hand grabbing him and another hand going down his throat ripping a red stone from his body and throwing him to the side, flame seemed to laugh evilly while looking at the stone

Two more shadow hands came from his body and flew across the battle field, one grabbed the red stone that the dark master left behind and the other went toured cynder, grabbing her and doing the same thing to her as it did to Ryu, as she was tossed side she turned to her younger self

The hands came back to flame and the stones started to float around him slowly forming into four shapes witch looked like the sighs for the four elements Fire, Earth, Ice, and Thunder

Flame stood up on his hind legs and once the stone completed their transforming, his body absorbed them alone with every enemy solder witch seemed to dissolve into date and go into his body making it grow into something that mite doom them all

All the allied solders took one look at it and ran for the village wall accepted all the heroes

Everyone regrouped in the middle of the battlefield

"Just great we' re about to win and the next thing you know everyone on their side makes flame a giant dinosaur!"

"Blaze shut up you know complaining won't work" zeek said slapping blaze

"Yes complaining won't stop my creation..." everyone turned to see the dark master standing there

"What! We killed you!"

"All you killed was a very weak clone that's all"

"I knew it! But what the hell do you want now"

The dark master threw zeek a scroll and he picked it up and started o read it as fast as he could "no... you basterd are you crazy what you've done will kill all life in all the realms!"

"Isn't that my hole point?" he shifted his feet and then pointed to the monster taking form "there is no way you can defeat a monster of the four guardians"

"Guardians?" spyro said walking up beside zeek

"Yes spyro you remember the four guardians don't you, I still had their powers in those dark crystals cynder got the first time you fought her"

"Basterd, your using them to awaking flames power and make him unstoppable"

"he is now immortal and there's no way you can stop me this time cuz once he's done ill build a new world" as he got done talking it started to rain hard and flames form was complete "have fun" was the last thing the dark master said before disappearing into the shadows

(End chapter)

everyone; ...

terriermon; they're all going to kill us

everyone else; yyyyyyyeeeeeeeaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!...

yoshi396; yeah well anyways more people are looking at the story but there's only like 3 or 4 of us

rex; YEAH IM (gets wacked in the face)

yoshi396; dont tell them

Rex; ok... NEXT TIME ON DRAGON BALL Z! ( gets hit again)

yoshi396; this isint dragon ball Z! well anywho you'll find out many things in the next chapter

sheki joe; this is a nice disine but it's still missing a few things

yoshi396; what the story or the ship

sheki joe; the ship

yoshi396; oh ok ... I spent all night lisening to dragonforce and metallica doing this

Rex; yeah and as for the new guy dragonprotecter... what he protects dragons?

hamfist; well it seems like it

Rex; oh...COOL!

terriermon; OW not in my ear!

deadaim; but yeah anyone who plays XBC tell him cuz he does too

yoshi396; yeah i still like halo 2 a little

Rex; (see's the hobo again) knights of the square table asemble and take down the beast!

a hobo; (runs away from another angry mob)

cabosse;Tits are funny

tucker; I am a gangster where are my dogs?

church; where the hell are we this ship is huge!


	8. One God and One Way To Fight

yoshi396: damn this spell check!

shekijoe; yeah the school spell check sucks

deadaim; o...k.. well anywhy this is a sad and confusing chapter

terriermon; No shit man!

yoshi396; ok i know you people will kick me in the face for this chapter butttt... DON'T HURT ME!!

rex; i don't think they'll go that far

yoshi396; well you never know

terriermon; and then they will teabag you and punch you..

yoshi396; NO!!!

a hobo;( kicks yoshi to the ground and starts punching him)

yoshi396;OW FUCK...stop hiting me!

terriermon; see i told you... AFTER HIM!!!

a hobo; (runs away from another angry mob)

Rex; O...k... well anyway W.D.O.T.S.C.S.D.S.U.B.W.O.A. if anyone can tell me what the W-A means ill do somthing special and ill put you in the small movie im making with me friend viper on halo if i can get ahold of him and ill put you in this little conversation we all have before the beginning of the chapter AND you get to be a part of the ship... with us... the awesome people...ok read and review!

Through The Fire and Flame

Chapter 8

One God and One Way to Fight

... 3:47pm...

Even thou it was day time it seemed as if it was midnight...

Flame's form glowed making the rain around him do the same even thou flame did not move he was still making the ground shake and now the only thing you could see of him in the heavy rain was his glowing blood red eyes and the ear piercing roars he made

The group made their way back to the wall witch looked like shit bringing cynder and ryu with them and found everyone in one of the houses near the wall with some of the remaining robot solders, they walked in socking wet witch was on thing hunter didn't like what so ever even thou the water felt good on his wounds witch banc took one look at and made him sit down so she could tend to them and even thou everyone was there no one said a word cuz they didn't know what to do next before Jon noticed that zeek wasn't in the house

"A... hey guys weres zeek?"

They looked at him then looked around the house, blaze looked out the window barley seeing zeek standing on a bolder looking at the god

"He's out side just looking at flame"

The rain started to die down a bit when they went outside to see him

They stood behind zeek as the god in front of them far off in the battlefield let out a roar and as soon as the roar died down everyone hear zeek start laughing

"so what are you laughing at?" sparx asked landing on spyros head

"Gods they all think their immortal but all they're good for is a final battle"

"Dude he's a god he can't die and not one of us could defeat him if he wasn't"

"Yeah but I was also thinking why is this going so fast"

"What do you mean by that"

"Me and my friends came here by accident and a problem that should have taken a month to get to this point only happened in three or four days, I just don't see how this could happen"

Jon walked up beside zeek and taking a look at the god only a mile away from them "so you're saying that we're like that journey man guy on TV"

"That's right, once we fix this we mite good back home or we might be stuck here for the rest of are lives... and there's only one way to find out"

"Dude we can't face a god, and we're lucky he hasn't moved yet"

"Who ever said he really was a god... oh yeah that's right I never heard a god say that he was a god and if an evil guy says it who knows if he's telling the truth"

"You got a point but what if he's really a god?" hunter asked walking to the other side of zeek

"Then the only way to bring a beast down if power doesn't work is to find a weak point in its mind by using memories or love witch is like wisdom and if that don't work then we're going to have to use what courage we have to find a weak point on his body no matter how long it takes us just to bring him down... so does this sound familiar to you at all Jon"

"The Triforce... I should know cuz you seem to use it in everything we do"

"Then there's no stopping that now even on the brink of death or war"

"Your more crazy then you used to be you know that"

zeek summoned a sword just as Jon finished his sentence "more crazy then you know"

They looked on at the daemon in front of them as the rain pored and the glow of it shining through the rain, every one of them knew what to do but were too afraid to do it.

zeek got an idea and desisted to say it "you know this little journey kind of reminds me of a song"

"What? How can you be thinking of a song at a time like this"

"Just think of it as the order to charge forth and take down a god that shouldn't be standing"

The rain pored as he spoke clean the grounded of blood

"This is the year that hope fails you"

The glow seemed to brighten as everyone looked on

"The test subjects run the experiments"

Spyro knew that what he did was wrong and he now knew he mite die or lose someone else

"And the basterd you know is the hero you hate"

Everyone's mussels tightened ready to fight

"But to he sing is possible if we try"

They knew they had no other option

"There's no reason, there's no lesson, no time like the present"

There was nothing left

"Tell me what have you got to lose"

There were only three things to fight for now

"What have you got to lose"?

The people, them self's, and the realms of this world

"Excepted your soul"

everyone looked at zeek as he finished

"Whose with me"

Everyone smiled and drew their weapons just as the creature started to move and a ship appeared behind them

"What doesn't kill use will make us stronger right" blaze said walking up to them

"You got that right" when zeek looked his head to look at blaze he saw the ship in the air behind them "eh... what the hell is the Arcadia doing here!?

Everyone turned around seeing a white and green ship with a large cannon charging up for an attack, Jon turned to zeek "and what the hell is this"

"A ship I copied of a dream cast game and remodeled it to be more powerful and for is to be more of a spaceship then a ship with propellers on it... but I did all that on paper as a kid so how the hell did it get here?"

"Ok but what the hell is it doing now?"

"The moon stone cannon is about to fire, so I advise everyone to GET THE HELL DOWN!!"

Just as everyone hit the ground the cannon fired at flame making a giant explosion wiping out everything it hit and granting a victory over its target.

... 9:35pm...

Zeek woke up in a bed in a small room, he looked around with half open eyes seeing a small table and a door, he sat up in the bed looking at his wounds that seemed to have bin bandaged up for him then it hit him he remembered what was going on and ran out the door feeling sharp pains that he ignored

Once he entered the next room finding everyone sitting around or standing against the wall

"Well well well just as always you're the last one to wake up"

zeek looked to his right find Jon sitting on the floor looking up at him

"Well I'd like to know what happened and were we are?"

"We're in the underground lab and as for what happened your brother can answer that for you"

"My brother?" he looked at him with disbelief

"Right here" a voice behind zeek said

zeek turned around to see a dragon that looked the same as him but he had yellow eyes and a little shorter then him, zeek took one look at him and he started to back away in fear in fact he was in shock so much his pupils became small and his jaw hung open, he backed all the way to the wall with tears coming from his eyes

"I thought you mite do that"

"R-R-Rex... but your dead!"

"Yeah I know but when I died I came here and built the ship you always wanted"

"T-The Arcadia"

"Yeah the Arcadia but it seems that the moon stone cannon did more damage then I thought"

zeek walked over to rex and hugged him "I missed you" was all he could say

"I know you have and iv missed you all the same but now is not the time to relax and tell stories of past memories now we must find out are next move" rex put his hands on zeeks shoulders braking the hug, zeek looked around finding out that the light in the room was made from a fireplace and spyro sitting in front of it staring into it as some of the other were doing, he then thought of himself and then about spyro cuz he mite have finally found his brother but spyros brother was...

"Hey did anyone find flame after the explosion" he looked around the room seeing everyone ether close their eyes or make a strange move

"The power is out and it's to dark to look for anything right now"

"Doesn't the ship have lights?"

"Yeah but we don't know what's still out there like if the dark master had a back up army or if he's waiting for us"

"well im willing to find out"

"Still as stubborn as you were back then"

"Yeah I am and I think we should get to work cuz I don't want flame to become the dark master's bitch again"

Everyone stud up all but spyro who was already standing in front of the door "then lets get started" spyro said opening the door and walking up the stairs with everyone following behind

... 10:10...

The Arcadia was flying above the battle ground with its spot lights sweeping across the ground as everyone looked for flame or what mite be left of him but all they found was a few body parts and the smell of the burnt earth they walked on

For the next four hours they had no luck in till viper saw a small burnt tree that was still standing he was about to go back before his keen wolf eyes spotted something else with the tree, he ran over to see what it was and to his luck it was flame... or what was left of him

He kneeled down to get a better look at him and of what viper saw almost mad him pass out do to the smell of flesh and the look of him, flame didn't look like flame anymore cuz he was missing his left front leg, half of his back right leg, a half of his left horn, the tip of his tail were the small triangle was gone and the only things left of his wings was the bones and as for his all the blood it looked like some one took a bucket and pored it on him... he looked dead but thanks to vipers keen ears he could hear that flames heart was still beating but the beat was ereguler

Viper took his radio and called the others over and warning them of what they're going to see

"I found him but your not going to like the way he looks" is what he said not taking his eyes from the body

Everyone made their way over to them and once the all got over there they looked at flame but they didn't see anything in till the ship put one of the spot lights on them showing everyone what was left of the flame they once knew

Ember started to cry in a strange and sick way before fainting, beanca cried in hunters arms, spyro walked up to the body with tears of his own, and as for everyone else looked at the body with hate and sadness in their eyes

Viper walked over to zeek taking his goggles of and looking at them facing the opposed way from the body "he's still alive but he's not going to be the same after he wakes up so I think we should get to work on him before he does"

"We have water recovery systems on the ship but we're going to have to cut some things of him first just to put him in one but we can leave that to the operation system"

"Ok so who's caring him to the ship"

"Ill call for an e-vack and my troops will carry him up"

"You have troops?"

"Yeah but their robots or should I say PSO robots"

'Hmmm even took my robot idea' zeek thought as he put his hand on his brothers shoulder "ok you do that and have them hurry cuz I don't know how much longer I can stand

The e-vack had picked everyone up and brought them all up to the ship accepted some of them who went back to the lab

On the ship flame was put in the ER on the ship and the system started to cut off parts of the skin and bones that where pretty much dead on the body and it put him in a tube and it put a air tube down flames throat and the capsule filled with water as for everyone else got a room and went to sleep, cynder slept with spyro and for the first time in many years the made love to forgive and forget the happenings of the war after a long talk about what they have bin doing for the past years, ryu had slept in the next room but could not get to sleep to the sounds his parents where making but he fell asleep after his long talk with sparx of how his dad lived, hunter and beanca did the same as cynder and spyro and as for everyone else just fell asleep once they hit the bed and as for zeek and rex they laid in the same bed together they weren't gay they where just really close brothers and as for what they did was just staring at the ceiling talking about old times before they fell asleep

The day of war was over and now they had to deal with the day of recovering and sadness for they didn't know what was to come and all they could do was wait and watch for one day they will all be happy but some thought they mite not be for they could be right but now was not the time to worry about the future for now was the time for rest and to be happy that they can be with their loved ones again for the first war is over and they all knew that it was not going to be the last...

(Chapter End)

terriermon; everyones sleeping thats a nice way to end the Chapter...NOT!

yoshi396; shut up bunny/ dog man thing it ...

hamfist; you suck

shekijoe; theres a dragon stuck in a twee

yoshi396; im not in a tree or a twee

rex; remember what i said up top

caboose; Oh theres a dragon in a tree CALL THE FIRE DEPARTMENT!!

church; no caboose it was a joke...

caboose; shut up gay robot man

terriermon; OH MY GOD YOU GOT OWNED BE CABOOSE!!

church; im going to hang myself not

deadaim; yeah good luck with that cuz your a robot and robots dont need air

chruch; fuck

MC; teabag... shhhhh im hunting for mounten dew

terriermon; wait a minite i hear the master chief but i only see a hobo...AFTER HIM!!!!

a/n idk if we can use the F... word soooo im trying it out


	9. Reason For Living

Yoshi396: Ha its bin a long time comrade!

Rex: no its only bin a mouth or so

Yoshi396: yeah that's a long time!

Deadaim: Ok a lot of you are wanting to get to the story but before we do I need to tell all of you that the characters profiles will be added to yoshi396's profile once its completed… witch should be very soon

Sheik Joe: but the profiles will consisted of the basics of the characters, not a full story on them

Hamfist: and since yoshi finally found out have to use photo shop he's making a poster or cover for the story so you know what everyone looks like

Yoshi396: and this is not the last chapter… the next one is…

Through the fire and flame

Chapter 9

Reasons for living

Morning came better then it did the day before but it still didn't seem right...

zeek... the leader of this ship... Arcadia... he knew that this level in life was a quick one but he knew that it was not over... but he... and everyone else would have to wait... wait for it to continue...

(Zeek's POV 8:07am)

The morning was quite and the sunrise was nice... but it's just the war and the problems happened so quick... and just think three days ago I fell into this world and now I have to save it and every other world that's there...

After watching the sun for a few hours I walked to the ER room taking a look as flame recovering in the capsule chamber... his body was still destroyed and looked like something you'd see in resident evil and I had an idea... it may be the wrong idea but it'll make something in the future and ill like it

I touched the tank and found it very cold... the bacta was working well on the wounds but he would not recover for some time and as for his missing limb's we'll have to work on that...

I seemed to be the only one awake so I closed the tank doors so no one would see his mangled body and left the room... Rex was my true brother... he died in my arms and now he's back... I wanted to spend more time with him but I was still on edge of how he came here and who made a way from our world to this one so I went to the pit of the ship to see if I could contacted anyone...

Only there was one problem...

"Ok what does what... oh there labeled" I don't know why the buttons were so simple so I just hit the contact one to see who it contacts

a screen came up with a man sleeping in a chair. I didn't know what to do so I yelled at him to wake up and all he'd say was 'five more minutes'

"oye ass wipe wake up or ill shank you!"

The man woke up but..." HELP IM BEIN ROBED!"... Pathetic

He looked at the screen and at me and just starred "yeah could I see the leader of your faction"

"Oh I can't do that. But what do you need?" the guy had nerdy glasses

"Well me and my friends kind of fell into this world and well..."

"OH you must be zeek the leader of the arcadia am I right?"

"Yeah but how the hell do you know that?" I sat down with an evil look planning to get some answers

"Well all of you where selected to save a world we... well kind of made"

"Kind of made?"

"Yeah we didn't know that if we made cartoons, anime, video games, and stuff like that... that we would make a parallel demotion and we needed some one to save it for us cuz... well we were planning to use this to the worlds advantage cuz now we can leave are world when it can't hold use anymore you know what I'm saying?"

"Yeah but why us... and how the hell did you bring my brother back from the dead!?"

"Well... first I don't know why all of you were chosen but your brother seemed interesting to are leader so he put him in this new world with the ship he helped us make so he could help save the worlds"

"But why us?"

"Well your brother did mention you guys a lot and I guess are leader thought it was cool or something but I'm the guy to talk to if you need any weapon or vehicle or anything I can make for you... and my names steve"

"Ok well... we mite need a guide or something"

"Oh that's were my programs come it... have you ever played republic commandos??

"Yeah why" my hand found its way to my necklace for some reason

"Well I made the programs the four squad members from the game so ill send you them in a little while so try and get some rest cuz from what I see its early in the morning there"

"So Boss, Rev, Scorch, and Fixer huh... well ill be looking forward to it and tell your leader I want to talk to him"

"Ok... ill do that" after he said that he disappeared from the screen

"Well he seemed to be in a hurry to get away from the screen" I left the head of the ship to wake up rex to see what his part in this was all about

I got to his room and got some retarded idea, I knocked on the door hearing him say 'who is it' and my response...

"Room serves you want me to fluff your pillow?"

"No... Go away"

I knocked again "room serves you want new sheets?"

"No... go away damn it"

I knocked again almost laughing "Room serves you want me to whack you off?"

I herd him get up and the door came open, he looked at me almost angry and almost laughing

"Your a strait up ass you know that"

"yyyyeeeeaaahhhhh" I pushed him in the room and closed the door behind me, he sat down on the bed trying to wake up

"So why'd you wake me up" he said scratching his head"

I grabbed him by the shoulders and looked him in the eye "you know if you didn't keep secrets from me I'd be happier right now and I probably wont have woke you up" are noises were touching but I didn't care how close we were I just wanted to know what he was hiding

"What do you mean by that?"

I let go of him and walked to the middle of the room "well I took a tour of the ship since I woke up early and found myself at the at the front of the ship so I wanted to see how to make the ship do stuff and I hit one random button and found some guy named Steve... who told me a few things"

Rex looked at me with a sad look before looking at the ground " I wanted to have my friends back...so I took them from one world and put them in mine"

"We had lives back home and you took us from them and our families just cuz you where lonely!?"

He stud up looking as angry as I was but it looked like he would cry at any moment "it was your dream to have all of your friends come with you to a new world and I made that happen"

"That was a Childs dream you fucken retard I grew up and knew they wouldn't like it cuz everyone would miss their families and the lives they had and now we all were almost killed in a damn war of the realms!" I grabbed him by the neck and slammed him to the wall "Do you think about that at all or do you care only for yourself then others!" I punch him across the face he tried to come back with one of his own but I grabbed it and slammed him into the wall as hard as I could...

I jumped back watching him fall to the floor seeing I left a dent in the wall "what's wrong with you I know you know better then this!!" all I herd was a wimpier so I picked him up so that he was in sitting position, he was crying... something I never see him do " you will tell everyone what you did or ill feed you to the dark master myself" I got up and headed toured the door and about half way there rex grabbed me from behind, he didn't do anything but hug me from behind and the only thing

I herd from him was crying so I turned around and hugged him back knowing that the last thing I said was something I didn't mean

I lost rex for years and now he's here with me but the mess he's made is something I'm going to have to clean up and my friends aren't all here so that's a mission I'm going to have to complete before I can go home but before that I'm going to have to clean rex up so he understands not to be selfish

I was about to brake the hug before he moved his head up to the side of my head and ... well...

"Rex why are you licking me?"

(Arcadia's Cockpit 11:38am)

"Where's the food!"

"Shut up sparx..."

"What I'm hungry!" sparx said flying around spyros head

spyro, cynder, sparx, ryu, jon, blaze, and blade had waken up and walked to the front of the ship, no one knew where the food was but rex said he would give everyone a grand tour of the ship today so they all ended up here

rex and zeek found their way to the front as well, everyone looked at rex and wondered why he looked to down and zeek looked so angry.

"So where's the food!" hunter came in a few seconds later with beanca

"We can eat after everyone gets here"

(12:07)

everyone was awake and ready to eat but before they could zeek said he needed to tell everyone something...

"Ok everyone listen up Rex here has something to say or other wise show you" Rex moved up to the control panel and hit a few buttons witch mad a screen come up with Steve drinking some coffee and holding a news paper "Oye steve-O can we be talking to you know!"

"Oh its you again" he looked at the screen and saw everyone looking at him, he went wide eye for a moment and then put down everything and sat up strait "ok I guess I have to explain everything now"

"That won't be happening cuz I will be the one telling them transfer the link to me" a voice from somewhere near Steve said, Steve hit a few buttons and a screen switched to a blonde guy with sunglasses

"HOLY SHIT IT'T ALBERT WESKER!!" Zeek yelled

"No I'm one and age-"

"Then your yamaki right!" interrupting him

"No I'm an agent of the government and the leader of this operation"

"Then why are we all here and why is my brother alive" zeek gave him an angry look and sat down

"...Ok here we go... the government found out you and your brother had a new and special kind of blood type that would help us with are research so the last time both of you went to the doctors office they took blood samples and it helped us brake the limit on where we could go in the digital world-"

"yeah you got to be yamaki" zeek interrupted again

"No I'm not yamaki... anyways we invented a machine that could bring us to worlds we create but during that time your brother died so we took what blood we had and remade him by combining the blood with his brain-"

"now your Albert wesker with zombies and brains" zeek again

"...And as we linked him with the computers data base all of these things started to crate them self's like the Arcadia and Rexes new body along with everything on that ship And all of the worlds in a galaxy that just formed out of no were... so after a long talk about how we brought him back to life he wanted to get all of his friends to come with him so they could do what he's always dreamed of witch was to adventure across the galaxy and save the worlds from evil and kick some ass...so with out our permission he made some kind of beam that seemed to travel through telephone wires, radio towers, and the internet to suck all of his friends to that world but do to him doing that he's disrupted the internet and the worlds in the galaxy he's made and the only why to fix the problem is to..."

"Save the galaxy from evil... like any other cartoon or anime show" zeek stud up and walked over to rex

"Yes and when people go to channel three hundred and ninety six you all come up as a twenty four hour anime show"

Everyone looked at Rex who was looking at the floor " I didn't know this would happen, all I wanted was my friends back and-"

"You took us from are own lives just for some stupid childish case!" viper yelled drawing his weapon

"Viper put it away now is not the time to fight about this we need to save the worlds and restore peace so that peace will come to our world as well... oh my god did I just say that..." he when wide eye

"Yeah you did and we need to find the rest of our friends too," Jon said getting up from his chair

"Yeah but they could be on any of the planets"

"Well our computer system can track down your friends and give you the coordinates to the planet"

"Ok well let's get to it!" zeek showed but no one moved

"Well I hate to be the barer of bad news but we all are kind of hungry here" blaze recommended

"Yeah and what about my brother" zeek knew that flame needed time that they didn't have

"Ok Rex show them the kitchen and ill check on flame" zeek said walking toured the hallway

"I'm coming too" spyro started to follow him but zeek stopped him

"sorry I found out that only people from my world can enter that door so go eat and ill be back with the news" spyro looked at him and left to follow the others

(ER 12:40pm)

Zeek walked in the room and went strait up to the tank and opened the blast doors that covered the tank seeing that flames body was not heal very well "shit he'll have to get a new body before he can do anything but if I splice some peaces I mite be able to do something with him" zeek closed the window on the computer that was to remind him of the body repairs when a loud sound from the monitor made him stop everything and close the blast doors...

(Chapter End)

yoshi396: Boom cliffhanger!

Rex: I bet they hate you

Yoshi396: yeah but I put a cool little thing in the times of the story!

Terriermon: and that would be?

Yoshi396: Its just something with the time.. and you and everyone else will find out what it is next time On Dragon Ball Z!… Or was it Halo 3!

Terriermon: all I want for Christmas is a halo 3, a halo3 yes a halo 3, all I want for Christmas is a halo threeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee… so I can teabag you in the face!

Deadaim: O…k…. well later everyone

To Dragon-Fire077

Yoshi396: Yeah this is my best story and I'm going to finish all my stories in ten chapters each or maybe a little more if I get bored or decide to make it longer but it will be ten chapters or more but ill tell everyone when the last chapter comes up

To Draganta the Dragonlord

Terriermon: yeah I'm going to make a mod on halo 3 that has a lot of AI's that look like hobos so I can get some triple kills BU YA!

Rex; what ever happened to momenti?


	10. Good Bye old Friend

Yoshi396; well I don't know what is going to happen now, I mean it's the last chapter of the story… But not of the series!

Rex; hey bro I'm steeling your XBC Account

Yoshi396; you have to pay a fee for that!

Rex; then ill take that fee and wave it away with my hand

Yoshi396; then ill snatch the fee from your waving hand and put it in my pocket

Rex; you bastard… how in their right mind would do that

Yoshi396; but I'm not in my right mind

Rex; oh yeah…

Yoshi396; I'm in my wrong mind; )

Rex; I don't think your in a mind period

Yoshi396; semi colon

Rex; what

Yoshi396; QUESTION MARK!!

Rex; (Fall off his chair do to the yell)

Sheik Joe; I swear their doing copyrighted stuff… well anyway enjoy the last chapter

Through the fire and Flame

Chapter 10

Goodbye Old Friend

(Room sixty two the kitchen 1:01pm)

zeek entered the kitchen rubbing his eyes, he found that everyone had their filling of food, he walked over to spyro, who was eating something...

"Hey.. spyro can I talk to you for a sec"

"yeah" he said spinning around

"follow me" they walked out into the hallway, zeek put his hand on the wall looked at spyro and from the look spyro was getting he knew it was going to be bad

"l-look spyro I did everything I could but..."

"But what?"

"well... he-he's dead" spyro heard what he sad but instead of getting sad he got angry, he shoved zeek into the wall

"Well tell me did you try and save him or did you let him die!"

zeek couldn't hole back the tears, he felt like he was losing his brother all over again "I-I tried but..."

"Trying ante good enough!" spyro knew he was crying but didn't care "you don't know how it's going to be with out him now!"

that line set zeek off, he grabbed spyro and sent I'm into the wall behind him "Don't you even get me started on that damn it, I lost Rex for several years I know what its like!"

"Then what do I do now, ember won't like the news and nether will anyone else"

"I know but you can't do anything about it now endless you want to lie to them"

"how?" spyro was starting to get nerves about this

"You tell everyone that Flame had to stay with me to recover and I had to leave so that I could fix Rex's mistake and that I would bring him back when he was done recovering"

"But if he's dead then you mite never come back, so what if they began to suspect something?"

"So what if they do, ill never be back so they'll never know"

"But what if they go after me for it?"

"Just be like them and say you don't know, you'll be the only one that knows and they'll most likely forget about it during the years anyway"

"Just... how will I live with out him I mean I never got to tell him that..."

"Just wait that's all I did and maybe some day I mite find a way to bring him back"

"You better or ill make a ship of my own and hunt you down"

"I'd like to see you catch me" zeek smiled at spyro knowing that he would never find him

"I wish it was me instead of him so at least he'd be alive" spyro walked into the kitchen ready to tell everyone the 'news'

"You have no idea" zeek said as he walked down the hallway

(1:28pm)

everyone had left the ship and was back in town, spyro had told everyone the truth witch he knows now that he shouldn't have done...

everyone excepted Ember took it well, yet no one said a thing for many days after that

zeek and everyone else on the Arcadia left after they got what they needed, zeek felt bad for what had happened so before he left with the others he hand made a headstone for flame out of pure red marble and put it on a hill that looked over the broken town, everyone was there as they said their final words.

Boss, scorch, fixer, and Sev landed on the planet soon after, their armor was changed to merk 6's cuz trooper armor won't help them in this new journey. Spyro was given an object that would keep his soul from dieing since his brother was dead.

everyone said their goodbyes as the Arcadia left the dragon realms; zeek knew that he would be back one day...

(Credits lol)

Story idea: Zeek

Writer: Blaze

Spell checker: Deadaim

Needier of new pants cuz he exploded in them: Viper

Needier of a new guitar: Airwave

Writer of the notiy side story: Sheki Joe

A great many problems spelling: Zeek

Wanting a weapon: Trooper

High score for Hobo killing: Terriermon

Wondering why he was in this story: Blade/Hamfist

Exploded in his pants again: Viper

Still wants to be alive: Rex

Likeing the word 'Tits': Sheki Joe

Going to be in the sequel: Bayne, Renn, Terri, Scott, Justin, Qagmiyer, more hobos, and others

In the bathroom getting head: Blaze

Dropping booms like Hiroshima: The Arcadia

playing halo 3: Shekijoe and Zeek

Special thanks: to everyone that reviewed

hating me for taking his idea: Tails Miles Prower

Wanting to bitch slap me: Everyone

Maker of this story: TEAM ARCADIA

Ending song: Castles in the sky- By DJ Satomi (match's the story awesomely)

(Orbit)

Zeek had bin in the ER for some time now and Rex had finally found him just to tell him...

"Dude the toilets clogged"

"That's not a problem right now" zeek was pushing some buttons and looking at one of the monitors, Rex came up behind him and gave him a friendly hug while looking over his shoulder

"You know you have bin in here for a long time what are you doing?"

"Fixing a soul" zeek pointed to a capsule with a red dragon in it Rex looked at it and backed away from zeek "oh my god", zeek would tell him later about what he was doing, even though the body Rex thought was dead in the capsule, no dead body has open moving eyes...

"This is only the beginning" Zeek said as he pushed the wrong button "Tits"

TO BE CONTINUED...

(Chapter End)

yoshi396; HA I hit the wrong button

Deadaim; yeah some twist

Terriermon; What a twist!

Hamfist; you watch to much TV

Sheik joe; well this is done… I call first controller

Rex; I call dibs on the second one!

Yoshi396; well this is done but ill be continuing this story after a few others are done

Terriermon; and after I get the high score for hobo killing!

Sheik joe; and after I get all my achievement points

Hamfist; and after you get up off your lazy ass and start writing the others

Yoshi396; well this is going to be a long night… but now for the only two people that reviewed

TO- T-M-H-B-77

Yoshi396; WO HO!

Rex; yeah… keep up your storys to dude cuz we are more lazy and you can get more done then us

TO- Draganta the Dragonlord

Yoshi396; I did and it was frigin sweet

Terriermon; and I challenge you to a match to see who can kill the most hobos!

Sheki joe; well the story mite be over for now BUT THE GAME IS ON!

Rex; Hobo coliseum her we come… oh and by the way the next story we do for Arcadia will be on THE LAND BEFORE TIME

Deadaim; See you there!


	11. Team Arcadia Interview

Hamfist; Ok this is how it is everyone's playin Halo 3 so ill be telling you about the next part of ARCADIA!

(Trailer for next story)

The clouds rained on a valley years in the past, the rain was nice and cool to a young dinosaurs face, he may feel nice at the moment but this young brontosaurus has a secret that no one must know in till the time is right

"You know guys we should go see what that thing was that landed out there" a young brontosaurs said

"Great another adventure why don't we just walk up to a sharptooth and ask them to eat us" the triceratops wined

An evil force was planning to take the planet for dark resources

"Sir your ship is ready"

"Then let us begin"

And as every problem has a solution…

"Little foot hang on!" the young triceratops yelled

"I can't!" the young brontosaurus's paws slipped making him fall into the pit below

"No…"

It's not easy to understand it…

The young brontosaurs woke up in the cockpit of a strange mecha

"Hello your finally awake"

But even though the odds seem against you…

"Who are you and were am I?"

They never really are.

"I am A.D.A and this is the orbital frame Jehuty"

The land before time; SILENT VALLEY ( Title)

"Great Now I have to deal with him too!" A dark green dragon yelled

"Well I guess ill be a long night" another green dragon said

"Isn't it always?!" a gray wolf said laughing

Coming;

3/12/08

(End of trailer)

yoshi396; well trailers aren't good endless you see them in your mind

Sheki Joe; I think we got everything right I mean doing it in real life was hard enough

Deadaim; yeah well now for the inter views

(Zeek)

"Yeah the story was basted on stuff we did back in 1998 when raccoon city was infected with the T-virus, now a lot of you probity have some questions"

"…"

"No? Well I'm going to answer some that mite have bin questions!, ok one would be if you have seen anything in the chapters that was never brought up again we know of them and they will be mentioned in the next story and yes we are continuing the next part of this story in the summer time cuz its to cold to think and school is evil"

(Blaze)

"This story was a little lame but it had it's cool moments too its just school and the cold and its suppose to be warm but noooooooo the damn seasons are mixed in with each other"

(Blade)

"Im in collage now and not able to come around much and im about to have a family soon so I can do to much with this excepted check it out once a month but once everything gets settled down I think ill be around again"

(Viper)

"I live in South Carolina but I can still talk to them on the Internet or through Halo 3 or call of duty 4 witch im god at!"

(Trooper)

" Yeah I guess the story was good but I don't know how it will turn out later… I guess we'll see"

(Deadaim)

"I spell checked the story mostly and added a few things but I don't think ill be in it till I find out what animal I am cuz I was a shape shifter then and I still am now"

(Airwave)

"I'm in the story yeah but I didn't come in till a little later in the war and there was a few parts we missed and the battles were longer"

(Terriermon)

"I was in here because I got bored of watching Guilmon eat and Henry's sister playing with me"

This story along with every pic and word that belongs to Team Arcadia is dedicated to Rex who passed away in 1998 to loss of blood from several bullet wounds… we miss him dearly.

Hamfist; well that's it… Grab your time machine and come to the past cuz we'll be seeing you there.

Mario: See you next time


End file.
